


Loki: Herald Of Darkness (English Version)

by XJaneShepardX



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Children of Thanos, F/M, Fem!Loki/Peter Quill, Female Loki (Marvel), Gen, Lady Loki, Loki and Thanos, Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Loki (Marvel), fem!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJaneShepardX/pseuds/XJaneShepardX
Summary: An attempt to translate to English one of my fanfics. This one (about Lady Loki) is a prequel to the main story Loki: Determination. She becomes the child of Thanos, he gives her the name Tenebrae. Yes, it's the original name of the Sith Emperor Lord Vitiate or Valkorion. He is one of my favorite characters from SWTOR. And I love Lady Loki very much!Sorry for my English(!!!)Each 'Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode' note is a link to the music for the certain episode.(!!!)





	1. Part 1. Chapter 1. The Abyss.

Part 1. Chapter 1. The Abyss.

  
(It's me as Lady Loki on this pic)

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-TJAFNENDw)

_Mission failed... I ruined everything. I let them down. Didn't live up to their hopes. How long have I been here? In this strange prison in Asard, the Highest World of Yggdrasil? A white room, three walls, the fourth is a force-field shining gold. In the corner there is a bed, in the center a table and two chairs, and two bookcases at the wall opposite the bed... There are some books on the shelves that, according to them, I might like... But I don't read those. Still waiting for them to find a way to get me out of here. If they can. What is the ruler of this world, King Odin, planning? Will my allies have time to come to my aid before the sentence is executed? Whatever it is. I do not care. I shouldn't care. And at the same time, I do._

_Master, why? Why did you return my emotions to me? Why did you make me... feel again? I do not want. It hurts, it's scary, it... didn't help. You said feelings will allow me to think rationally, and everything worked out... almost. But we miscalculated, we did not assume that They would intervene. Those who once betrayed her... betrayed me. Why am I saying that? I left everything behind, it happened not to me... Feelings evoke memories, memories reinforce emotions._

_"Hello, daughter," a quiet female voice is heard nearby. "How are you today? Still silent and thoughtful..."_

_I continue to sit on my knees and keep my eyes closed. The All-Mother, Queen of Asgard, but I know her name - Frigga... His wife, the one who for some reason calls me daughter. In fact, she is not here, this is an illusion, a phantom..._

_"You still don't eat," she says again, having already moved to my back, where there was a table with untouched food on trays. "Why? This is not dangerous... Loki," judging by the steps, she again approached me. "You have to eat, do you hear?"_

_There's still no reaction from me. I do not want to speak, Queen Frigga, your speeches are worse than physical torture, they make my whole being suffer. You know what it could be compared to? Now I'll try to find the word... you live in the cold, you get used to it, it becomes completely natural... and suddenly you are thrown to where the temperature is completely opposite. It's hot for you, it's way too hot for you, it burns you, tears you apart from the inside... This is what their attitude does with me. Only with the rest of them I can restrain myself and not talk, it is more difficult with her however._

_"Loki," the queen sits in front of me on her knees, "can you hear me? Do you remember me?"_

_I open my eyes and look at her with that same empty gaze. I remember. Remotely. However, let her think that I do not recognize her at all. It's easier for me. Emotions... They sometimes appear, then they leave again, and the more difficult it is to pretend when the next wave is rolling. I hope that when the master comes for me, he will take away these destructive feelings that he gave me before traveling to Earth._

_"Do you remember me?.. Loki..." she almost cries, extending her left hand to my cheek, and here it is no longer possible to resist:_

_"Tenebrae..." I whisper, apparently still calm, the queen's hand freezes in the air. "My name is Tenebrae."_

_A grimace of pain hardens on the queen's face, as if I had thrust a knife into her heart, a trembling hand dropped, and the guest herself disappeared in a soft flash of white light. I'm alone again. Good. Still trying to understand what do they want from me. So far, unsuccessfully. There was no need to talk to her at all. Shouldn't have..._

_Loki... I want her to leave, I want to get rid of this essence. Once it worked, what irony, what bad luck. I was once her, the princess of the Golden World, then it's temporary ruler, then became one of the Children of the Destroyer, later - the Emissary of His Will... And now? Now I am their prisoner, patiently waiting for my fate._

_"Will you destroy me?" I asked the king when he personally came to interrogate me. More precisely, it was said without questionnaire intonation, more likely as a statement of fact. Moreover, the face of the ruler of the Nine Worlds somehow strangely distorted, this question seemed to him... insulting, or something... It's hard to say._

_"No." There was an answer on his part._

_"Why?" Now it was not clear to me. This is not true, why is he lying to me? Useless. I do not feel any remorse, I followed the order, came for what rightfully belongs to my master._

_Without answering the question, King Odin left my cell and didn't appear again. But I know that he is still watching. These healers report directly to him. Why they? I expected torture, pain, suffering... But none of this happens. They treat me not like an ordinary enemy, they call me not by my name, but princess Loki, daughter, sister... Are they crazy? Or is it all on purpose... to confuse me._

_His son, the Thunderer, comes often, but I don't talk to him, I don't speak with his friends, healers or anyone else. Only reminded the queen what is my name. Big mistake. The master is angry, he ordered to wait, not to try to act independently._

_Won't be able to get out, they are stronger. He is stronger. He came to Midgard in person, along with his son and warriors, to stop us... to stop me. We were not ready for this, only my master can compare with him in strength, I can't. And he said that he was not going to destroy me. What kind of game is it? Once he already killed me, I mean, killed her, and she was reborn... became me. Want to know how? I can tell you. None of them can imagine what happened to me after falling into the Abyss, although their doctors are constantly asking, studying, saying they want to help. But this is a lie, I know, their goal is to find out the truth about my world in order to start a war. Surely. A mirrored answer would be the most reasonable._

_I am not a traitor. The Master could destroy me as soon as he saw me. But no, he needed something from me, for this he made me his own, gave me a new life and desire to live, showed that I was important. Unlike them, those who pretended to love her, who lied to her, who abandoned her. And now they lie to me, they call me by that name and pretend that they care. However, this is a hoax. I will tell you my version, while I can. In this world, it's hard for me to even think, and who knows how soon the ruler of Asgard will announce his sentence. Will the Master have time to find me, as promised... While there is time..._

_I will not once again retell the mistakes made by Loki... by me... no, not by me... it doesn't matter... when she found out that she is only half Aesir, let's leave it, the naive angry fool only wanted deep down, to be accepted, or she could just leave. If so then she... I... would not have ended my previous existence that way..._

"I could have done it, father!" I screamed, looking imploringly into his eyes. "For you! For all of us?"

Odin was silent. He just stood on the edge of the Bridge, held Thor by the foot and looked down at me with a sort of regret. Or annoyance. Or anger. Or... disappointment. I let you down... I'm sorry... Forgive me, dad... Help, I beg you...

"No, Loki." Finally, he said quietly, but so distinctly, that these words reached my ears even despite the terrible distant howl of the Black Hole beneath us.

Help... No, Loki... At that moment, something broke in my chest. The air left the lungs, my body became cottony, inside the feeling of absolute emptiness, my throat was squeezed by something invisible. Not needed... I believed you, loved you, and you... you... You were never my father...

"Loki... Sister, no! Don't!" Thor held out his hand, but it was already too late. Words were spoken... Recognition is done... Not needed...

Fingers released the spear, and I flew down, right into the all-consuming space funnel. From somewhere, a wild cry of the Thunderer came to me, but I didn't care. Nothing can be changed. The end. Not loved. Not needed.

The fall took a matter of seconds. Although... was it a fall? You know, in space there are no concepts like 'up' or 'down', I let go Odin's spear, which I was holding on to, and was simply carried away, and the Black Hole beneath the city is relatively close and draws in everything that can reach.

And what about the other side? There are very few brave people who would venture to go inside, to the Abyss, and even fewer who could tell about it. Somewhere in the library in the Asgard Palace there are forbidden books containing accurate information, but I was never allowed to read them. That's why they are forbidden. And the all-seeing Heimdall... it turns out that he sees far from everything.

_...mom, dad, Thor and I are standing on the Rainbow Bridge and looking at the stars. The sun was almost hidden behind the horizon, and tens of thousands of bright distant points lit up the sky. Our parents often took us for evening walks in our childhood and talked about space, constellations and other worlds._

_"Those that flicker are stars," said my mother, "which shine evenly — planets, no matter if they are inhabited or not."_

_Our world itself is like a huge disk (hello to the Midgard Flat Earth followers) at the top of a star cluster, and below it... a huge Black Hole rotates far below it, a portal into the unknown._

_"And what's in there?" I pointed to the cosmic whirlpool below. It is huge, but because of the distance, the funnel looks very small. But before I came to the edge of the bridge, my mother grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back._

_"Loki!"_

_"Daughter, never come to the edge, you hear me?!" Dad ordered strictly. Thor and I were more dumbfounded by our parents' behavior, and not by my act. The All-Father sat on his knees in front of me and clasped my shoulders: "Never do this. A black hole is a death trap. Everything that falls into it no longer returns. Therefore, for your safety," he looked at Thor now, continuing to squeeze my shoulders,"never approach the edge of the Bifrost. Promise."_

_"We promise, father," Thor stood beside me, and Odin unclenched his fingers, straightening again._

_"But what's inside the Black Hole itself?"_

_"Nobody knows that," Odin thoughtfully raised his head to the clear sky, strewn with thousands of stars._

I guess I stopped breathing even before I crossed the Event Horizon - this visible rotating disk that we can observe while staying on this side of the Universe - but I could see the receding star cluster under the City of Asgard. Are they watching... Rejoice? I do not know. Not afraid. It was scary a few minutes ago, before King Odin said his word. Mom... Only she understood me, only she really loved me. No... not mom... not mine... I am not needed. 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2iwwLj0GIY)

The Event Horizon is getting closer... So bright and beautiful... The dust that the stars turned into... and in the center is a black vent that swallows everything... It swallows me... We are the superior beings, it won't work to kill us instantly, my the body still resists, despite the efforts of the cosmic funnel to split it into atoms. I can't breathe, my lungs are about to explode, long flowing hair hits my face, the feeling of free fall, the rumble of the Black Hole recedes...

"Kor nilon da'rok! Cer nol?"

"Dengal Solarus. Yggdrasills."

"Torgan? At mees Asgard. Yb eth kool."

What is it... I wonder? Voices... Steps... Silhouettes... Something electric fell hits the stomach, same in the back, and the knee... Someone drags me somewhere... There is no strength to escape... Then two more.. All that was noticed was someone's rude scary face with glowing purple eyes. Someone else is nearby. And helpless I am at their feet.

"Kaeps! Speak!" the creature demanded, pushing me with his foot. "What do you need here? How did you find this place ?!" Then I felt like they grabbed me by the collar, brought something ringing and bright to my face. Like a stone, the size of a human palm. It radiated some kind of strong magical field, from which after a few seconds the headache intensified so much that it seemed like my skull would burst. Instead of an imploring cry, I managed to make only a soft moan. And suddenl...

"What is it?" a cold hand ran down my neck, picked up a chain with a finger with a finger and tore it off. It was a gift. A gift from mom and dad, this locket is exactly like... like Thor's. "A symbol of the royal family of Asgard." In the dark, even with blurred vision, glowing purple eyes didn't disappear anywhere. "Uoy era sih..." said the stranger in a kind of wary voice.

"My Lord? " the one standing nearby addressed to him.

"This is the daughter of the All-Father, the ruler of Asgard, Odin Borson himself."

The name he mentioned had no effect on me. If the situation was different, I would have reacted at least somehow. But now... Weakness, pain, again slowly turning into a loss of sensation, I can't even keep at least some thoughts in my buzzing head... They simply don't exist. Would you be able to think normally in my place? This pain... the head will burst now... Only hope pulse beats in the temples: let it end soon... Let it end!

As if in response to my prayers, the yellow stone in the hand of an unknown person blazed even brighter and shocked him. The big man threw me and the stone to the floor and took a sharp step back, he was breathing in shock, looking at his hands, then he grinned strangely.

"Sir?" the other asked discomposedly.

"Woh gnitseretni..." the leader picked up the fallen object, examined it for a few seconds, then grabbed my hair with his other hand and lifted me into the air: "Do you know what that means?" He again brought the luminous stone to my very nose. "You know?!"

From the tension caused by a new bout of severe pain, I couldn't even shout. The stone flared again in the giant's hand, making him hurt, and he sharply threw me to the floor, I almost did not feel a blow, only sparks danced before my eyes.

"That means," judging by the whisper that came very close, the creature squatted and leaned over me, "that I will preserve your life." He straightened up and stepping back a couple of steps ordered someone: "Into the dungeons. Don't cause her too much harm, I need this Asgaridan alive."

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okXXrCmLdLM)

And this is the last thing I remembered clearly. Further, everything merged into some incomprehensible single perverted nightmare plot invented by a mentally unhealthy storyteller. Most of the time I was in oblivion, only occasionally regaining consciousness, and when this happened, a terrible wave of pain rolled throughout my body, cold and especially a strong pulsation in my head.

"The analysis is carried out. 100% match."

"So she really is his, as the Master said..."

"Confirm. This creature is half representative of the Aesir race, but there is also the presence of cells belonging to the genus of ice giants, Jotuns."

"A half-blood?"

"Most likely."

"But you said..."

"It requires a deeper and more thorough study to understand who is in front of us. We can perform a full brain scan, but there is a danger that the Asgardian creature may not survive this."

"Then do it carefully. The master clearly said: do not kill."

An incomprehensible echo of voices, then a bright light, then darkness, I feel almost nothing, the feeling that something heavy presses on me, gradually blocking the air, it does not leave. Is this a black hole? Gravity field? Maybe my body is already in the process of disintegration, or is it about to begin to decay? Then it will all be over soon... That's it.

"For how long already? I lost count."

"Eighty-three star cycles. I don't understand why all this needed? Why not just kill?"

"Father believes that in this case, killing would be too much waste. Sooner or later, the Asgardian will break."

"Yeah. Unless she dies earlier."

"Maybe we bet?"

"Here's another argument for me. I will observe from the side. If father chose her, then who are we to object. Maybe she will still be of use..."

Help... Please... Stop it... I want to call for help, but I cannot. And no one will come. There are no votes. This is a Black Hole. Nobody's here. Nobody found me. No one spoke to me. No one will save me. Mom... Dad... Thor... Why...

"No one will help you, Asgardian," I hear a gruff male voice from somewhere above. The view is clouded, but the situation is just different... somehow. Vainly you hope. To no purpose you think that someone will find you, they are not even trying."

"Sir, the nerve impulses of her brain are very uneven," this voice is already familiar, some kind of metal, robotic. "Asgardian hears you, but probably considers it a hallucination."

Judging by the sounds, the 'sir' grunted thoughtfully, then walked around me in a circle and stopped in the same place as before.

"Wake up," the unknown demands, "all this is for real."

No... Or maybe yes... True or false. Black Hole... Gravity singularity. I can't think. The end... A bright light... A very faint buzzing buzz...

"Sir, I still recommend stopping the experiments and moving on to the regeneration stage, otherwise the Asgardian will die. With all due respect, at this stage..."

"I understood you the first time, Sol." The interlocutor was already angry. "Do it then." Dark figures appear in the white light, and now I feel nothing again...

_Tragic, isn't it? I really didn't understand what was going on around me. It happens that dreams come in that are difficult to distinguish from reality. I understand this now, they wanted to study me, and at first to kill me, because they thought that I was some kind of Asgardian spy. They had reasons, the Master immediately realized what I could do, although I never knew about it before. I don't know how much I spent in their laboratories, undergoing various experiments and tests, I remember the cell more... It's dark everywhere, and only a circle of light in the center..._

He comes again. And this strange stone is always with him. Now the creature leaves his toy next to me, and he moves away to some distance. He says... He says that I have nothing to hope for, no reason to wait for help. As he speaks the words, I see my past life, I see mom, dad, Thor and the others. They are happy to get rid of me. Each time, everything is different: either Frigga pushes me from the Rainbow Bridge, then Odin, publicly incinerates my body with a wave of his spear, then Thor thrusts a dagger into my heart... And all this under the malicious statements and chuckles from the observers.

"Why are you resisting?" the giant once asked. It was his voice, not others. "Let go. They left you. Admit it, and everything will end."

End ... Flashed in my head. It is all over. I don't know if this is a Black Hole or if someone lives in it. Only one thing flashes in my mind: the end...

"Ugh... k-kill me..." having gathered my last breath, I moaned and sobbed quietly.

"Do you pray for death, little Asgardian?" the giant's lips sprawled in an evil grin. "Too bad. If you die, then they won. Do you want this?"

What do I want... Now he asks about my desires? After all? I... I want... I want it to end. Now. I already don't feel anything, I'm not able to think, but I can't stop it all. I can't... For some reason, he doesn't want to finish me so quickly. Why... Why... For what... Only one thought beats in the brain, like a bird in a cage:

"Kill me... Please... kill..."

"The creature's face became somehow thoughtful. He straightened up, stood above me for a few seconds, silently looking at him, and then quietly said:

"Looks like you're not ready to accept my offer right now. No matter. You still have a lot of time. I'm not in a hurry. And do not rush, think for whom you sacrifice yourself."

And then he left. He left with his guards, leaving me in the same place. I only raised my trembling hand slightly, but the door was already closing. A streing to shout: 'Wait!' I didn't have any more, the outlines of the holding cell gradually began to disappear, and after a few seconds darkness came over me again.

How much time has passed - I don't know, only the next time when a clang of metal was heard, I started and even managed to raise my head without feeling any pain. A door opened in the dark wall, behind it there was nothing, only light... An endless pure light, warming calm, as from the sun rising from the horizon.

It shakes me, but not from fear, but from excitement and surprise. I want to go there, I need it. I do not want to stay in the dark, here it's really scary. I remove my hair from my face and with great difficulty get up on all fours, and then straighten up, sitting on my knees. I don't have any clothes on me, but there also no dirt, wounds or bruises on my skin. Curiosity... Struggling with a shiver, somehow I manage to get up, my legs give way, but I can keep it. Step... step... another step...

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyv5R7Z_1x8)

Flash. I'm involuntarily covering my face with my hands. And now I am standing in the middle of a green meadow, I'm dressed in a long light black and green sequin dress with a long train, the wind pleasantly stirs hair curled into light curls. Near the river there are rocks with beautiful waterfalls reflecting the rainbow, the sun is declining, and constellations, nebulae and entire star clusters are already visible through the outgoing daylight. In the distance is the golden city, in the center of which stands the magnificent pyramidal palace...

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqUiBtu9eEY)

"This is Asgard, as you remember it." I sharply turn around and see behind me a huge muscular figure half above me. A rough chiseled face as if carved in stone, a huge square chin with furrows imitating a beard, no hair on his head, purple skin, eyes... Now they are kind of strange, sky-blue... The blue-gold armor reflects the rays of the setting sun , behind a blue cloak. The creature takes a few steps forward, and now we are standing next to it.

"Who you are? "Although I am scared, but at the same time I'm not afraid of him enough to run away."

"I am Thanos," he introduced himself calmly. "The Destroyer." Our eyes finally intersect. "Lord of the Dark Space."

"Thanos the Destroyer... Are you real?" I repeated in a whisper, remembering. Dad once told me and Thor legends and bedtime stories when we were very young... He mentioned this name. Thanos... Lord of Darkness, titan, Destroyer of Worlds... I once asked what would happen if he suddenly attacked, if we could defend ourselves. To this, Odin only stroked my head and assured me that titan was nothing more than fiction.

"I'm the most real."

"Oh..." that was the only sound I could squeeze out. Strange, next is the Scourge of the Worlds of Yggdrasil, and I... feel nothing at all. It should be scary, but no. I don't understand how he ended up here, how I got here, and what is going on. Everything is in some kind of fog, there is simply no desire to understand. Come what may.

"I'm real," he repeated calmly, looking into the distance, "like everything that happened to you." This time he looked at me again. "And I know who you are, Loki of Asgard, I know what happened to you and how your loved ones rejected you."

"Loved ones?.." I repeated doubtfully. I don't remember that I had relatives. Loki of Asgard... who is it? Something familiar, I just remembered, and suddenly... no more. In confusion I rubbed my face. What's happening to me? What is it?

"You are subconsciously trying to defend yourself, forget," the titan looked at me with a sort of sympathy. "Let go, do not try to remember, it will be worse."

"Remember what?" I didn't understand. Then suddenly, with horror, I realized that I didn't even know my name. I know it, but... I'm not sure. The world around us began to blur. The clear evening sky gave way to the night, the green hill and mountains were covered in thick fog, and over the head in the distance a bewitching disk of the Black Hole. I was scared: "Who am I?"

"The one you want to be," he answered simply.

"What?" I looked around, a veil of dense impenetrable gray fog gradually thickened around us. I don't remember anything anymore, I only realize the presence. Here I am, and here he is - we are standing opposite each other, and there is fog around.

"You have two ways: to stay and get lost in the unknown, or," he held out his hand, "come with me. Choosing this path, you will be reborn, begin a new life, everything that was before this will not mean anything."

I didn't even think about why he offers me such a thing, the thought of being alone here... wherever it is 'here'... For some reason, it seemed much worse. As if someone is prowling in the fog, he or they are waiting for no one to be around, and only this if Thanos leaves - that's all.

"Don't leave me..." I whispered pleadingly to him, clutching my hands in prayer. "I... I'm... afraid..."

The titan's lips stretched out in a malicious smirk, his right palm, stretched out in my direction, turned downward, from this the ground under my feet began to shake. I fell to my knees and immediately saw a crack underneath, which began to increase in size and to spread. I just managed to raise my head in fright to see a contented destroyer above me, and, failing to grab hold of anything, flew down.

It was a whistling energy whirlpool. Perhaps the Black Hole where I have been all this time. From somewhere on four sides appeared blue energy ropes or tentacles, firmly wrapped around my wrists and ankles. I tried to break free, tried to shout, but the tentacles held me in a death grip, and not a sound came out of my mouth. From somewhere above, a blinding white ray hit precisely in my chest, burning through the skin and causing incredible pain. Having squeezed my eyes shut, I screamed soundlessly, every cell of my body burned with fire and prayed for release. The energy of the strange ray seemed to burn right through me. And then, when there was no more strength to endure it, everything stopped: the stream of light disappeared, the phosphor tentacles dissolved, and I continued to fall free, on the verge of consciousness.

"Morf won ouy gnoleb ot em, Tenebrae... Ym wen rethguad." (1)

Thanos's voice sounded like a strange echo from literally everywhere. That language is not known, and at the same time, the meaning of the phrase was absolutely understandable. Only... to whom it was told ... In any case, it was the last thing I heard before the silent darkness swallowed me.

**(1) From now you belong to me, Tenebrae... My new daughter.**

Soundtracks:

1) Deep Impact OST - Sad News; (fall and memories)

2) Salyut 7 OST - Dead Station; (unknown)

3) Salyut 7 OST - Orbita; (imprisoned)

4) Dragon Age Inquisition OST - The Skar; (vision)

5) Dragon Age Inquisition OST - Well Of Sorrows. (transformation)


	2. Part 1. Chapter 2. New World.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cmb6v3c57_M)

The darkness begun to recede, some sounds came to me, a quiet buzz of some kind. It is closer, now further, now on the left, then on the right. There is a strange lightness in my body, and only in the chest something bruised at one single point... in the center. It’s like a burn... and it’s not, as it seems, extensive, but deep.

With a groan, I opened my eyelids and couldn't resist a painful sigh. Twilight... some blue and white sparkles are dancing in front of my eyes. The soft buzz on the right intensified, and now it was very close, I rubbed my eyes and found myself lying on a large platform covered with soft gray fabrics, I was wearing a jumpsuit made of stretching fabric, with long sleeves and a standing short collar. The color of the clothes is black, only on both sides there are white inserts and on the hips too, the hair is loose, on my feet there are light boots without heels, also black. Behind my head there is a wall with a flickering panel, and a meter above me there is a spherical drone with an oval screen and flashing lights, on the sides of this robot there are three long antennas bent back. A helmet with metal hair, for some reason flashed through my head. Meanwhile, the elongated strip of the robot screen lit up red, releasing a flat scanning beam of rays, which began to mix up and down the platform and my body, respectively. From getting the light in my eyes it became very unpleasant.

  
(This robot almost looks like Sputnik-1)

"Hey!" I tried to wave it off, but the robot ball with antennas just flew back a little and again hovered over me.

"The patient regained consciousness. The main vital indicators are in the acceptable parameters, vision and hearing are normal, motor functions are inhibited, the energy field is weakened." Concluded this strange object in a soft calm bass mixed with metal rattling. Slightly crawling back on the platform and pulling my legs up to my chest, I continued to observe him cautiously, the shock for several moments even dulled a painful point pain in my chest.

"Who are you, or what?..” My own voice seemed very unnatural to me because of weakness... or surprise. It... is talking...

"I'm a Solar,” it introduced itself. “A small research probe. You can call me Sol. Do you remember your name?"

I thought about it. There was a continuous fog in my head, all my memories vanished like a dream. Or maybe it was a dream, only fragments remained: an interdimensional funnel, a ray burning through the chest, a voice...

_“Morf won ouy gnoleb ot em, Tenebrae... Ym wen rethguad.”_

"Tenebrae...” I squeezed uncertainly, putting my hand to my chest again, and added doubtfully: “I guess.” And sent him a questioning look. The probe shifted to the left, again facing me, and thoughtfully concluded:

"I regard your answer as satisfactory. Let's hope the collateral damage was minimal. Nice to meet you, Tenebrae. How do you feel?"

How... Fine mostly, only my head is a little dizzy and a strange, sore feeling in my chest. But now I was more interested in where we are, and what the hell is going on:

"What kind of place is it?"

"This is Sanctuary, the heart of the Dark Space. At the moment, we are in one of the halls of the medical complex, you were brought here unconscious eight cycles ago. Answer me, how are you feeling?"

"Slightly shaking,” I sat down completely, rubbed my face and lowered my legs from the couch, “but okay, just...” With a hiss, rubbing my chest, I pulled back the overalls collar and even in relative darkness I saw a black sign burnt on my skin the size of half a palm: a circle with five zigzags extending from it, in a way it looked like a very schematic image of a handprint. “What the...” from an attempt to touch it, a strange tension arose between the sign on my chest and the tips of my fingers, similar to the way you would bring two single-pole magnets close to each other. "What is this?"

"Siht si eth kram fo eht Krad Redro,” at this phrase Sol’s voice sounded more like a robotic one. Oddly enough, for some reason I could understand what he said, otherwise I would have thought that he just broke.

"Mark of the Dark Order? What order?" I blinked in surprise and jerked my head, leaning forward a little.

"You understand Tneisna language,” he stated instead of an answer, “that’s good.”

"W-what language?..” I tensed. There are more and more questions, but no answers so far.

"Tneisna is the language of the Ancients. Here, in the Sanctuary, everyone knows it, although they mostly speak Basic. Outside, on other planets, only few people understand it. I just wanted to make sure that there was no communication barrier. Over time, you can not only perceive this language, but also speak, read and write in it.

I just wanted to ask him, but we were interrupted by two scaring humanoids who appeared at the door. One of them is somewhere my height, the other is a head above him. Muscular, gray skin, head all in mounds, slightly elongated skull, flat nose, green eyes with vertical flips, terrible-looking teeth... The whole jaw is like any predators. If they bite... they can also bite something off too. The knuckles are large, the palms themselves are two times larger than mine. The shape of the legs is also specific: wider feet and shorter toes, thickened wide nails on them. In a way these two are somewhat similar to a mixture of people and reptiles... Seriously mutated. Both are dressed in black armor, only the one who is my size me added yellow elements, the tall one didn't.

"Doog gniht uoy yllanif ekowe pu, ydalim Tenebrae,” said the shorter one, and nodded his head respectfully. The high one silently repeated his action. I was more stunned by their behavior, but understood the words... Just for a strange appeal: Milady Tenebre? What the hell... Although I was not mistaken with my name, it’s already good. But... Who are these two?

"Sti yako,” Sol answered for me, “ehs nac dnatsrednu, tub I dluow dnemmocer ot kaeps Basic.”

"I understand everything ... what is strange nevertheless...” I confirmed uncertainly, rubbing my forehead. Sol suggested that we continue our conversation in the Basic language, that is, it turns out that this is the language we speak.

"So be it,” agreed the lower one, “as I said, I'm glad you woke up, my lady Tenebrae. How are you feeling?"

And once more Sol spoke ahead of me:

"According to preliminary analysis, the condition is satisfactory. Not good, but satisfactory. However, given how little time of the first stage of recovery has passed, I predict that the patient will fully recover in four to five cycles."

"Yrev doog, knaht uoy, Sol,” the humanoid nodded to him that he had a dialogue before, and he turned to me: “Now, my lady, we would like to conduct an examination, it will not take much time. After that we will leave you to rest."

"What examination?" I was wary, still sitting on the medical platform, my fingers involuntarily squeezed its edge.

"Simple scanning, reading the main indicators, it doesn't take much time. Please lie down."

I shook my shoulders uncertainly, but fulfilled the request. He turned to his assistant:

"Dangus?"

The second one nodded, went to the wall, ran a hand over it, and in the place where he touched, a hole was formed wide enough to put both hands there at once. White light burned inside, which looked especially contrasted against the background of the twilight of the room. Alarmed, I got up to look and noticed how he somehow got out of there something in the form of a letter 'T' with a screen and came up to me, the hole in the wall closed by itself.

"It won't hurt, my lady Tenebre, please don’t move,” for the first time he opened his mouth. His voice sounded a little rude, but just as calm. Fearing a little, I still lowered my head, he looked on his device and directed a red beam at me, just like Sol before. After receiving the data, the humanoid went to the console glowing with soft blue light next to him and began to enter something into the system.

Realizing that nothing more was needed from me, I sat down again and threw my hair back. I do not like to lie down when someone is around, even if I feel unwell, and now everything is fine, only...

"Why is it burning at one point?" I muttered, rubbing my chest where there was a strange sign under my clothes.

"A side effect from a recent incident,” the first humanoid replied. Damn, I don’t know his name, and now asking is somehow inconvenient. “You were seriously injured, my lady Tenebrae, now the danger has passed, the Master himself will tell you everything when you recover.”

"Who is the 'Master'? And why do you call me 'milady'?" I was somehow unpleasant.

"Lord Thanos, your father. Do you remember him?"

"I..."

“Dr. Milnarus, I don’t think the time is right,” Sol intervened. “Given Lady Tenebre's physical unstable condition, there is no point in these conversations at the moment. Lord Thanos would like to speak with his daughter in person when she is ready, and that..." he turned the screen towards me, "obviously not now. Tenebrae,” the robot ball hovered in my face, “I understand that it’s all hard to perceive, so I ask you not to rush."

"Where is my dad ...” I looked at my knees and clasped my fingers.

"He left on business to another planet, will return in a few cycles, I already informed him that you're awake. These news made him extremely happy. He would like to fly back right now, but circumstances don't allow him to do so. When he returns, he will explain everything to you. Do not worry everything will be alright. Do you believe?"

Although I looked at him with an empty look, a sea of emotions was seething inside me. I was scared, confused, upset, surprised... Yes, surprised. This Sol - or Solar - is an inanimate creature, he is a machine... And he speaks so soulfully... he wants me to believe him for some reason. Not finding the right words, I just nodded.

"Very good,” Sol praised me, blinking approvingly with all the multi-colored bulbs built into the case. The humanoids simply looked at each other in bewilderment.

After another scan from another device, I was allowed to take a walk at the suggestion of Sol. The drone himself offered this. He said that he assessed my condition as satisfactory, so if I want, we can leave the medical complex for a while and look around a bit, he will show me everything. I wanted. Of course I wanted to. Would you in my place not want to know more about where you are? Well, yes, especially since they offer. The doctor and his assistant who examined me were not too happy with this idea, but Sol assured that we would be back soon. For some reason, it seemed to me that these two somehow adress to this robot... as if it was... more like their leader, or something. Or it seemed to me...

I got up from the platform and followed Sol, slowly flying a little ahead in front of my head. As soon as we crossed the doorstep, a quiet conversation was heard behind us:

"Siht eno si yrev ghitseretni, ris."

"Sey. Dna yrev lufrewop. I epoh retsam swonk tahw eh si gniod."

I didn’t turn around, in any case, this didn't apply to me. Well, to me, for sure, only... And what's the difference? They only exchanged a couple of impersonal thoughts without any emphasis on anything or anyone.

"Where are we going?" I asked Sol, when the sliding doors closed behind us with a soft hiss.

"I'll show you the territory within this level of the main complex. We will not go far. After we return to the medical complex, your condition is still not too good, I can’t take risks."

_I always liked him, you know. Sol. Even among the probes of his series, this flyer stood out a lot. His status, knowledge, the ability... to understand and empathize... Or maybe the whole thing is that he was the first 'person' I saw in my new life. This drone never denied that he was a machine, but at the same time he honestly said that he was a special machine. I only later found out who and what Sol was... I wonder where he is now... When I became the Emissary, Sol was the only one left with me. The others whom I considered as people close to me - one of the so-called sisters and our mutual friends - fled, they were afraid of my father... Master. Later, when I saw them again, I didn't feel anything, even having met again... with him. All the horror on his face did not touch me at all._

_They persuaded me to go with them, they wanted to take me away by force, not to let my father turn me, but I refused. Moreover, I warned him... and almost killed them by this action... Night... Thunderstorm... Wind... Ambush... Attack... A ship rises into the clouds... I watch it with some longing... and a sense of accomplishment..._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_Steps behind me. Father's hand falls on my shoulder:_

_"You did the right thing, my daughter.”_

_And I doubtfully look into his eyes, not knowing what to say. Yes, I was sure that I did the right thing, and yet... Now, because of me, she became a traitor, but it was her choice. My father was not going to make me like that from the beginning, he said that it was a necessary measure to protect me... when they found out. But in the end, our enemies still achieved their goal._

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eB5f399Lb0)

“Cool...” I whispered softly, walking across the bridge between the floating platforms. Multifaceted blocks lined up underfoot by themselves. At first, I wondered how I’ll cross the abyss, but Sol said, that I should come to the edge and see for myself. At first I decided that he wanted to push me, but as soon as I stopped at a distance of about a meter from the edge, part of the blocks of the proposed bridge lined up in front with a rattle. Another step - a new batch of blocks, and more... And so on. I crossed the bridge without problems, only a little scared.

The Sanctuary was a kind of multi-level system of huge halls and passages, hollowed out, it seemed, in a huge rock... or underground at all. But with metal trim. Corridors with tall ceilings are mainly in the form of elongated trapezoid, although there were round and ordinary quadrangular, straight and winding, rising and falling, the joints of metal blocks and transitions to the walls glow white. The rooms themselves were unusually huge, a kind of underground grottoes, in some cases with rocky ceilings, in others with metal. In some places there were monolithic terminals with holographic keyboards and screens. The doors are also mostly metal, but were also... holographic? Here is an obstacle in front of you, once it worth holding your hand along the wall, as in this place it will split and open a disguised passage. The main thing is to know what to touch. Dimmed white lamps were mounted in the walls, theit light was not enough to cover the entire space, they were bright, with the contrast of light and darkness, my eyes blinded, but still... Everywhere is twilight.

Where Sol took me, we met few people, creatures, similar to those with whom we spoke in the medical complex. Everyone in the room nodded respectfully, calling me 'Lady Tenebrae' or 'Ydalim Tenebrae' which is basically the same thing. Also along the way we met two or three flying balls with bent antennas - exact copies of Sol. They are called Solars, these are research probes equipped with an artificial intelligence, can travel even through space, while maintaining all their functions. Apparently that's why these drones are so beautifully named.

"How are you feeling?" my mechanical conductor asked again.

"Fine,” I snorted, annoying questions like that. “Why is everyone calling me like that? Milady... What does that mean?"

"And what is wrong with it?" he was genuinely surprised. "Your father is the leader of this world, this is a normal appeal to the daughter of the ruler. He will explain everything himself when he returns. Mi ton dezirohtua."

"Not authorized?" I stopped abruptly, the mechanical ball continued to move, not paying attention, so I again had to catch up with it: " Not authorized to do what, Sol? Hey!" I rushed after him. "Wait! I want to know what is going on! What happened to me, why I don’t remember anything, and who is this Thanos? Tell me, ”I ran out in front of him, “Sol, I have a right to know!”

"And you will learn, but from the Lord himself. I can only show you something, follow me." He turned and flew in the opposite direction. We walked along a wide, long, lighted corridor that had the shape of an elongated trapezoid, when suddenly ...

"Well-well-well, it looks like someone is already on their feet,” came the sound from behind. Turning abruptly, I saw two behind me. One being is female, the other being is male.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5Z2RtajfTU)

A woman of athletic build, about half a head below me, is dressed in a tight-fitting black suit with a white insert on her chest, her hair is blue, a little longer than mine, braided in an intricate braid, her eyes are red, from them on her temples two processes resembling, similar to horns. The upper part of the face is blue, I dare to assume that this is paint, since the skin of the cheeks and chin, as well as the neck and open shoulders is dirty gray, from the middle of the lower lip there is a vertical blue strip down. Also paint, not otherwise.

  


The second creature is about one and a half of my height, and looks like... as they say on Earth... as if it grew on steroids. The face is brutal. Seriously. And skin in bumps, like a lizard. The nose is flat, the eyes are small, the jaw is slightly flattened, there are several short growths on the forehead, sharp claws on the hands, he is dressed in strong black armor with red and gold elements.

"Hello...” I said uncertainly, tucking a lock of hair over my left ear.

"Sgniteerg, Tenebrae. Your adaptation goes fast,” concluded the bruiser, “that's good.”

"Um... Adaptation?" I stared helplessly at Sol.

"He means recovery,” he prompted.

"Who are you?" I felt somehow uneasy. Something told me that there was nothing to fear, but I didn't know these two at all, and they seemed to have some idea of who I am.

"My name is Proxima Midnight,” the woman introduced herself somewhat arrogantly, coming closer, “this is,” a wave of her hand toward the companion, “Cull Obsidian.” He silently nodded. “We just wanted to get to meet, so to speak, our new sister." Judging by the behavior, these words didn't match what she felt. But now I was interested in something else.

"A new... sister?" I asked, stunned, looking at them in turn.

Instead of answering, Proxima showed me the inside of her right wrist with the image of the same black mark on my chest, Cull Obsidian showed the same sign on his left shoulder. I involuntarily ran my right hand over my mark hidden under my clothes.

"This is a symbol of the Dark Order, of our family, if you haven’t understood yet,” Proxima crossed her arms over her chest. “We are not blood relatives, but all of us are united by belonging to one powerful clan. We are the Children of the great Thanos the Destroyer. Me, Cull Obsidian, our other brothers and sisters..." - She pursed her lips: "And you."

I pursed my lips as well and looked down at the floor. Something is already utterly obscure. We have the same marks... only my nipples somehow unpleasant... Again I couldn't resist and rubbed my chest.

"Does it hurt?" Proxima cut through my gesture. "It's fine, the pain will disappear in several cycles. I felt the same at very first."

"Cycles?" I asked again and immediately clarified: "What is a cycle?"

"We consider not days, but cycles, you will soon find out why,” my companion explained. “But in a way, a cycle is a day.”

"Ah, Sol,” Proxima pretended to just see my escort, “so you are some king of an observer now? Interesting."

"The orders of the Master are not discussed, but carried out, Lady Midnight,” the Solar flew forward and hovered at the level of her face so close that Proxima herself had to step back. “It is not for me to remind you of the consequences of disobedience.” A frightened expression flashed across her face for a split second, Cull Obsidian also stiffened for some reason. "And my actions are always within the authority."

“I know that,” Proxima nodded restrainedly. “Well, if you accompany her, probably our wen elttil retsis is really not a useless little thing that can be crushed with one bang," squinting in my direction "although she makes such an impression. we'll see, we'll see..." And she turned to me: "Father has high hopes for you, Tenebrae, I hope you will justify them. It would be a shame if he took you into our family just for..." she giggled, "beautiful eyes. Ebony Mo would be angry then... Get well soon, elttil retsis. “And they both went in the direction from where they came from, speaking among themselves in this Tneisna language. I silently watched them go. This Proxima called me little sister... What a nonsense...

"Tenebrae?" Sol called me.

"What was that?" indignation and fear fought inside me, it was hard to say what outweighs.

"As they say, every family has a black sheep,” Sol sympathized, “and we, unfortunately, have several. For example, your older sister, Proxima Midnight. She’s a powerful witch, sometimes you have to put her in her place. There is Ebony Mo, also your clan brother. Both are powerful magicians and very dangerous. I'm afraid,” he flew down the corridor again, I followed,“the only way to put them in their place is to make them respect you. And that is not easy. Cull Obsidian and others are more loyal, but these two...

"Make them respect me? How?" I spread my hands on the go.

"Decide by yourself. You, magicians, are hierarchically superior to the rest, how to solve this issue depends on you, the others will not dare to resist."

"Magicians? I asked, thinking that I had misheard. “I mean... me too?”

Sol abruptly stopped moving so that by inertia I took two more steps past him:

"Yes, you are also a mage, but your energy has not yet fully restored. If you do not remember how to use your powers, you will have to learn again. But with this question you need to wait for the return of Lord Thanos. I will inform him of this... Now this is not the main thing, your task is to focus on your recovery. We will return to the medical complex, but first I wanted to show you something before we were interrupted. Let's go to." And he flew on.

"Wow...” I looked thoughtfully at my hands. Mage? Me& Just wow... I wonder what exactly I can do...

"Are you coming or not?" The Solar called to me, not stopping.

"Ah... yeah... Yes!" and I rushed to catch him.

_You would probably think that I acted recklessly, stupidly, didn't ask enough questions, didn't try to unearth the truth about my past, didn't think about who my real family was, and where I come from, what are the goals of those who accepted me. It is not easy to think about this when you don’t know who you are, what you are, why you are... But here they treat you ... at least not hostile. My new family didn't tell me everything, but they also didn't lie about what they wanted from me. Over time, I accepted the situation, looked at the world from their point of view... That's all._

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6DGbrfxVWw)

Sol led me to the observation platform, from there a panoramic view of the valley opened. We were high enough and the view was just fantastic as just as... creepy. In front of me in all its glory appeared a rocky terrain, a deep gorge, many spires with luminous lights stick out directly from the rock, probably these are the same buildings, a chain of underground complexes. From somewhere below, it took off ... a spaceship and retired into the clouds. I looked up and saw a giant, about a quarter of the visible sky, white-orange rotating disk with a black recess in the center. This is a Black Hole... What?! Black Hole? So close?!

  
_(well, you get the idea)_

A dry thunderstorm began. An increasing wind drove gray dust and ruffled my long hair. Dark blue ragged clouds floated across the sky, spewing powerful white charges of electricity. All the flashes remained in the clouds, but still, lightning can strike where I stand at any moment, and then ...

"Oh...” I could only squeeze out, clasping my hands to my chest. From what I saw made me feel very sad... and frightened.

"It looks scary, I understand,” Sol agreed. "But this is a home. Better such one than no home at all, what do you think?

I don’t even know what to tell him. Is this really the world that I belong to? Yes, it's just some kind of nightmare. What the hell happened here? How can such a place be called... a home.

"I could have done it, father! For you, for all of us!"

"No, Loki."

And this... this wasteland is also inhabited... It is hard to imagine how the ancestors felt when they started everything here all from scratch, no matter how many hundreds or thousands of years ago it was. Or was it different before? The climate has changed, perhaps, the axis of the planet has shifted, or just a Black Hole has formed, destroying the sun of this system... It seems that I still have to find out. Now, even scary to ask.

"So that's how it is... This is where you, right?” I pursed my lips, barely holding back a bitter grin.

"We live,” Sol emphasized in his voice the first word, hinting that 'we' refers to me too. I shook my head, struggling with rolling tears and a lump in my throat. We live here... This is my home. My world.

_It was not easy to accept. Something told me that everything should be not like this. But on the other hand, all of a sudden these are just false doubts? I didn’t remember anything, there was nothing to compare with. At first it was difficult, and then I adapted. Only staying on other planets later, where there is a sun, was a little uncomfortable. And now, in this golden world, Asgard, it is hard for me, too bright and painful... I already forgot what it means to feel... Although once I was also alive._

In the evening I sat on the balcony adjoining the single room, in which I woke up initially. Yes, it turns out that there was a way out, too, but at first I didn’t notice. The point is the same: bring your hand to the wall in the right place, and the passage opens, touch again - it closes, but I decided to leave the door opened, I don't hide anyway ... Although there was a great desire to be alone, but Sol was in no hurry to give me at least some personal space. The Master himself, my father, allegedly ordered him to be near and monitor my condition... Hmm... Well, better him than strange creatures, the doctors, their race is called Chitauri, by the way. They are not dangerous, and they behave tactfully, only... from one type of these creatures I have goosebumps.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv66O1aGrjI)

The dry thunderstorm had already ended, the wind had abated, the clouds parted, and the first stars appeared in the sky. Sitting on the floor with my knees tucked up and my back against the wall, I watched the Black Hole in the dark sky. In the afternoon, it’s just a little lighter, so there isn’t much difference, and the funnel itself never disappears beyond the horizon, since the axis of rotation of the planet is directed at it. At least that's how Sol explained to me.

"What are you thinking about?" the drone broke the silence. I just shrugged:

"Nothing."

"At all?" he didn't believe, I just had to grin and explain:

"When there are so many thoughts in your head, and you don’t know which one to start thinking in the first place, all desire immediately disappears."

"I see." He simply concluded. I frowned incredulously, but Sol wasn’t finish: “I would like to as well, but we, Solars, always think in multitasking mode, are not able to disengage.”

"Who are you, Sol?” I finally decided to ask. "In appearance - a construct, in behavior..." I bit my lip and hesitantly squeezed out: "You act like a living being."

"Well, thanks." Solar, judging by his voice, was embarrassed.

Indeed, it is interesting. Those few copies of him that I came across today also greeted me, but their voices were completely robotic, no hint of humanity, which means that not all of them are like Sol. I wanted to ask him a lot, but at the same time I wanted to stay in silence more. As soon as I closed my eyes, enjoying the calmness, a sensor the panel of the front door suddenly unexpectedly quietly tinkled on.

"We have guests,” Sol said.

"Mmm?" I got up and stepped from the balcony into the room.

A young woman appeared in the doorway. At least this one looked more like me than for example Proxima Midnight whom we met today, it you remember? So, this one was almost like me, only with green skin. Dressed in a shiny short black top with ties and the same tight pants, brown boots with metal ornaments on her feet, black gloves on her elbows on her hands, dark purple curly hair with pink ends, shoulder-length, gathered in a ponytail. Violet shadows already enlarge her large eyes, her wings are wide, her lip color is also green, but much darker than her skin.

"Hello,” she smiled as she walked into the room, the metal doors behind her back hissing shut, “you must be, Tenebrae?” I nodded. She pointed at herself and introduced: "I am Gamora, nice to meet you."

"Likewise...” I answered uncertainly.

"Lady Gamora,” my mechanical companion greeted.

"Hello, Sol,” she smiled at him and turned to me again: “Proxima told me that you woke up, and I decided to stop by. You probably don't know me, but...” She tilted her head to the left, showing on the right side of her neck a black mark like mine and the two others I met earlier. I opened my mouth in surprise: what, another 'sister'?

"You..."

"Yes, that's right, little sister,” Gamora nodded. "Our family is big, apart from me you managed to get acquainted only with Proxima and Cull Obsidian. Over time, you will meet others too. Okay,” she looked around, as if in search of something and slapped herself on her hips,“ I’ll go.” If Dr. Milnarus catches me here... See you later, Tenebrae. Get well." And she left. Sol and I were left alone again.

They released me from medical supervision only after five days, or cycles, as is commonly called here. Sol, too, was almost always there all the time, I realized that he was someone like... if not for the most important thing, then he had absolute authority, and also knew about medicine. It was also possible to go for a walk, although accompanied, during this time I got even more or less used to the weather and this frightening landscape outside the windows. They have some strange food - some multi-colored luminous liquids in transparent flasks, but they taste quite pleasant. This is temporary while I am recovering course after... something that has completely affected me...

Every day this strange girl with green skin came, Gamora. Why she suddenly shows such an amazing participation, I do not know. She and Sol, who warned me that in fact this is a dangerous lady, were my main visitors besides doctors. By the way, not only Chitauri. It was amazing to see the doctors of the race, more like me, only with comb-like growths on the head. Men are bald, women also have hair. And there are also servants. Damn, these 'caves' are full of people! And I will also have to meet their leader...

On the sixth day, after the next examination the doctors concluded that I can now leave the medical complex, a maid came and brought me new clothes: a dark blue suit with a train to the floor and a black belt with a bright round plaque. I was not really eager to put on something with a deep neckline, because then a mark burned out on my skin was flaunted, but the girl said that Lord Thanos himself wanted to talk to me, and I should come to him in the proper, appropriate status, form. I was stunned: he wants to see me? The one who, according to them, is my father, wants to meet with me? Can I really understand everything now ...

The same maid made me a beautiful bunch on the top of my hair, braided the rest of hair into a few braids, then decorated my head with a sparkling rim, and also handed me two beautiful bracelets for my wrists.

“Are you ready to meet your father, Milady Tenebre?” she asked after all the preparations.

“Well... yes...” I said with doubt, moving away from the holographic mirror.

“Please, let's go then.”

At the exit from the chamber, a Chitauri guard was waiting for us... Along with Sol, who told the servant that she could be free. The three of us went to the throne room, where my meeting with... Father was to take place. I don’t describe the road in detail, since the first time I didn’t remember the path, plus wild excitement... I feel that I will have to spend some time to at least learn about what and where, but I’m still only a small part of the underground visited the city. Yes, but it’s okay, I will memorize eventially, what to do, huh ?.

We went through a few corridors, climbed several levels up on a floating platform... The guard said there are teleports here, but I better start using them when after studying this place in details. Immediately the thought arose in my head: well, you got it. In response, I squeezed out only grateful: “I see,” - very hoping that both guides did not catch my confusion.

And after some time we came to the massive doors high... I don’t know... with a two-story house. On the sides there are two Sentries, perhaps Chitauri, not sure, because they are completely chained in armor.

“Ydal Tenebrae sah emoc ot teem htiw Drol Thanos,” the one who brought me here announced. The figures in the metal didn’t even move, but my companion stated with satisfaction: “Go, my lady. Lord Thanos is waiting. ”

Fearfully shrugging my shoulders and glancing briefly at Sol, I headed toward them. As soon as I approached, the Guards set in motion: they put clenched fists to their chests and nodded. Huge doors slowly crawled to the sides, inviting them to go inside.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZePVyL2uEU)

Clutching my fingers at chest level, I stopped abruptly. Well, here it is, the moment of truth. Now everything will be clear... And it's scary. Perhaps I’m not that I’m afraid of this Thanos, I rather fear the unknown. But nowhere to retreat noe. Need to go. Come on, Tenebre, you’ve been waiting for this moment, go ahead. I lifted my clenched hands, nodded to myself, and with a confident step crossed the threshold. The doors closed right behind me.

Once in the throne room, all my confidence somewhere abruptly vanished. This room was spacious and... empty. The ceiling in the twilight was not visible at all. In four corners there are some installations generating streaming white streams of energy contrasting in the general darkness, there is a large throne at the opposite wall opposite the entrance, and there are two narrow and high windows on the sides of it. A mysterious tall figure stood at my right turning back to me and hands behind it’s back. I have only seen one such thug - Cull Obsidian. But this is clearly not him.

With a sinking heart, I went to this figure, with each step getting more and more nervous. Surely this is him: the one who wanted to see me, the one who has the answers to my questions, the one who, theoretically, can hurt me... Damn, where do such thoughts come from...

“Hello, Tenebrae,” said the stranger, as soon as I was a few steps away from him. I started and stopped. It blew power and authority from the giant. “I'm glad to see you in good health; you made everyone worry.” He turned around, in the light from the window appeared his rough features. Somewhere I already saw him... I don’t remember where, I don’t know... But the appearance is exactly familiar. “I am Thanos, your father.” He smiled and spread his hands.

Feeling that the floor was leaving under my feet, I bowed respectfully, not knowing what words to choose, how to behave, what to do...

Soundtracks:

1) Fallout 4 OST - Humanity's hope aka The Institute Theme; (Tenebrae/Loki and Sol's first meeting)

2) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Vault; (Sanctuary)

3) Fallout 4 OST - Of Green and Grey; (Proxima and Cull Obsidian)

4) Independence Day OST - El Toro Destroyed; (Sol shows Tenebrae/Loki their world)

5) Tron OST - Nocturne; (evening, meeting Gamora)

6) Fallout 4 Far Harbor OST - The Children Of Atom. (meeting Thanos)


	3. Part 1. Chapter 3. Adaptation (1).

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCoW79kh4vk)

So we stood opposite each other. At first I was scared, and then came a strange feeling of calmness, as if my inner voice told me that there was no need to be so terrified, there was nothing to be afraid of. This giant, so strong, imperious, awe inspiring with only his appearance, is actually my father, even though we look so different. We are not bound by blood ties, but there is something completely different, strong no less. Mark of the Dark Order, whatever that means... One thing I knew for sure: he won’t harm me.

"You... really, my father?” I finally broke the tense silence.

"Yes, girl, I am.” Thanos smiled slightly and took several steps in my direction. The thought flickered to step back, but I didn't move. “I saved you, accepted you into our family, and now I have the right to be called that way.” He looked at me somehow particularly piercingly: "How are you feeling? Do you remember anything?"

"About what?" I was a little confused. "I don’t even know who I am... They said that..." I bit my lip in embarrassment, "you would explain everything to me... Actually no one said anything directly, only... hints."

Thanos grinned, it seemed his subordinates didn't break the order, but it only annoyed me. All this time I was expecting his arrival as... on the one hand the appearance as a beam of hope, clarity in the sticky darkness of ignorance, and on the other... as a peculiar beginning of the Last Judgment, fear of seeing him, finding out what I may not I want to. But now... Now, for some reason, this feeling is no longer there.

"I suppose you have a lot of questions, Tenebrae,” he agreed, “ask, I will answer everything I can.”

"Okay,” I clenched my fists and took a deep breath. A lot of questions, but I don’t even know where to start. One pulls the other along, and so on the chain of them, I want to ask everything at once. "Do you know who I am?"

"That depends on,” Thanos folded his hands behind his back, “what do you mean by this. Who you were before appearing in our world, and what was your name back then, I do not know. I can only say that, judging by the research, we found out that you belong to the Aesir race, creatures that inhabit the world called Asgard. You are also a carrier of DNA of a different race, from another world, Jotunheim. Perhaps a half-blood."

Feeling the increased excitement, I looked at my hands. Half-blood... Neither one nor the other.

"You also have a considerable reserve of magical energy,” he grinned somehow smugly and, raising his right index finger, added: “A very considerable reserve.”

"Oh ..." that was more interesting. Sol mentioned that I was a mage, but for all the time here my abilities, if there are any, have yet been manifested. More precisely, I just didn't try. All I did besides undergoing rehabilitation after... something... was examining the castle with Sol. We were not allowed to go outside yet, although the desire to visit other parts of the rocky city was considerable.

"What?" Titan was surprised. “You didn't know? Yes, I was afraid of that."

"Of what?" I frowned, feeling an unpleasant sensation in my stomach.

"The transformation process has led to an almost complete loss of your memories, although it has given some new opportunities, such as the ability to understand our language. While you cannot speak it, but perceive the words," he touched his own temple with the right index finger, "at the subconscious level. Sa uoy thgim evah deciton."

"W-well, yes... noticed..." I wrapped my fingers around my forearms and stared at the floor. That means That... Even he doesn't know who I am and how I got here. It's sad, I expected more. Asgard... I don't know such a place. But if I flew from there, then somewhere in that world something bad happened... Extremely bad. Or I was a complete fool if I decided to explore this unknown region of the Universe simply by 'jumping' there without a spaceship. I hope that I won’t bring trouble to my new family... Speaking of them, now a new question arises, although it had been spinning in my head before, but... it was somehow not primary to this point: "Why did you save me? I am grateful, of course... But still, why?"

“I won't lie, there is a reason,” Thanos answered evasively, “more on that later. For now you need time to get used to our world, learn how to manifest and control your magical abilities again. When you get a little settled here, we will talk about further actions, now this is not timely. You have a lot to remember again, and also learn something new. Something very important,” he especially emphasized in his intonation the last sentence.

"Like what?" I specified at the same time with willingness and some concern.

"You'll find out in time,” Thanos grinned. “But for now, let’s leave it, you should better get to know our city, it’s safe here, just don’t leave it. In four cycles, you will begin to study and train, your brothers and sisters will teach you: you will learn how to use your magic power with Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw will tell you about our technologies, Gamora will teach you the art of hand-to-hand combat... Each of them has something to share with their new sister." The titan's eyes narrowed: "If she is ready to learn."

"Of course, sir... Father...” I blurted out quickly, nodding. To say 'no' to such a facial expression would be simply dangerous, and... I really wanted to know and understand ...

"Good,” Thanos nodded in satisfaction, “now another thing remains to be clarified. It makes no sense to hide this information. Come with me."

We went to the balcony, and the titan, standing on the right, pointed to a distant funnel of stardust in the sky. For some reason, when I see it, I always feel a little nervous, as if there is something bad, ominous... dangerous inside. And at the same time, it’s so hard to take eyes off...

"I already said that you came to us from another dimension, but how...” He pointed to the sky: “You came from there,” my father simply announced, “from the Black Hole.”

The floor began to leave from under my feet. I looked at him with bulging eyes, and then with that de expression I looked at the sky. From there??? This is impossible... Nobody ever dared to go on a trip to the Black Hole, they once told me about it... It destroys everything... The Event Horizon, the distortion of space-time, the separation of reality... Stop! How can I even know such things?

"First, we recorded a powerful fluctuation of the unknown energy, unusual deviations of the basic indicators of the singularity." He looked away. "When we found you, we mistook you for the enemy. Nobody ever came into our world... especially from there,” he pointed with his finger at the funnel in the sky, “we had to do some... research."

I don’t remember... I incredulously jerked my head and crossed my arms over my chest. I don’t remember anything like that. Absolutely. Why? This is even scary.

"When we found out that you are no threat to us, I made a decision. You were on the verge of death, and that..." he laid his right palm on his chest, "was the only solution."

I involuntarily mirrored his gesture. A strange mark on my chest, as if scorched on the skin... So, that's how it appeared? He saved me... whatever the reason. No matter how I find myself in that deadly trap and no matter how miraculous I manage to survive... in the Black Hole...

"Since you emerged from all-consuming darkness,” Thanos broke the silence again, “I have chosen the name 'Tenebrae' for you. I hope you like it.”

"A beautiful name, father, thank you,” I smiled gratefully. “But what was my name before?”

"Yltsenoh, Ja evah on aedi,” Thanos came almost close and put his left hand on my shoulder, “and it doesn’t matter who you were before, Tenebrae, now you are one of us. Do not be afraid, because of whom or whatever you found yourself in the Black Hole, this will not happen again, I promise."

I looked at him uncertainly and nodded gratefully, Thanos smiled back. One of them, in this dark world... Well, everything could be worse, for example, molecular splitting inside a space funnel... In what form would I exist now? And would it even exist? They welcomed me here, I'm needed here .. and on the other hand, I have nowhere else to go. If I could theoretically go back to where I came from and find out what happened there... But I don’t know how to return, and no idea if it worth knowing at all...

* * *

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijhTXzMSb-A)  
(Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode - without the fast part of the track)

In the evening, sitting on the stone railing of the balcony of my room, I watched the Black... or already the White Hole far in the sky. How did I get there? What preceded this? Why did I survive? There is no way out of the Black Hole... Which is explained by its strong gravity. Is this why the tunnel leads in only one direction? Maybe I'm not the only one, there were others before me. On the contrary, simply no one has yet returned to tell about this. You can enter, you cannot exit. It turns out that the path to the world where I lived before is closed. I will never know what happened, never meet people who would know me... won't remember.

"So this is how you found me?” I finally managed to ask.

"In space, yes." Sol hovered nearby, hitherto not breaking the silence. "It was... a spectacular appearance. Inexplicable distortion of space, provoked by a gravity wave, then a flash and a beam released from a wormhole. We immediately sent the reconnaissance ship," he grunted, "by the way, I was also part of the team. And the group, that..." He suddenly fell silent, and then guiltily squeezed out: "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I frowned.

"For hurting you during the research.”

"I don’t remember,” I shook my head and smiled tightly: “And if so, then you have nothing to apologize for.”

"If you were a stranger, it would not have been worth it, but... Anyway, it’s somehow unpleasant. This will not happen again, honestly.”

"I didn’t think robots could have feelings,” I blurted out without thinking. “You are not all like that, are you?” This was not the case with other ball-shaped flying constructions. All that could be heard from them at a meeting were standard cues uttered by a robotic voice. Something like: "Hello, my lady," "Subject identified," and so on. Sol, unlike them, speaks with emotions, moreover, his voice is lower and more lively.

"I am an experimental Solar,” he answered somehow evasively. "I don't like to talk about it, you know. Not now."

"Well, sorry..." I shrugged guiltily. It seems that there is some personal, not very pleasant subject, and Sol doesn't trust me. Well, that is, it’s not that he doesn't trust me completely, but we both still know very little of each other ... To be frank. Although I have nothing to hide, my memory is a white spot. “Why are you following me?” This question also periodically appeared in my head, but I somehow didn't dare to ask it before. Now, after meeting Lord Thanos...

"Your father asked me to be around in his absence until you feel better, plus you, as a newbie, needed someone to show and tell everything here. And now... I'm somehow used to it. What,” he immediately expressed a grudge in his voice, “don't like my company?

I don't like standing ... in this case, flying over. Sometimes everyone wants to be alone. But if I say this directly, Sol can be offended. The last thing I need right now is conflicts with new friends and family members. Family members... what I said... A motley family of foster children and parents, yes. I wonder if Lord Thanos has a wife? Do I have a foster mother?

"Of course I do, just...” I objected willingly, and then shut up. Just what? Maybe they are afraid of me, if they sent an observer. They don’t know what to expect from me... Nothing of the kind, but if you look from their point of view, caution would be understandable. Plus, as a new one here, having a guide around will not hurt me. “No, nothing, Sol, forget it. I like your company, I like you.”

"Hey, well... thanks, Tenebrae,” Solar said, even somewhat embarrassed, “I like you too.”

I couldn't help smiling. I wonder what kind of experimental Solar he is? Now I want to know more about him, why he is so different from other drones, at least among their kind.

Do not think, everything was not as gloomy as it might seem at first. At first, yes, it was hard sometimes, but then... gradually everything began to change. Moreover, over time, I not only got used to the atmosphere and... my family, but I even felt that it was really my home, and those with whom I lived became 'mine'. I traveled to other planets, I saw many worlds, I even met one guy named Peter Quill, nicknamed Star-Lord and his team. Outwardly, we, he and I, were... of one biological species, only this man called himself a human. Then it flickered for me, maybe I, in fact, also from the Human race? Only with magic. It was great... until we got the attention of those who we shouldn't have.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-MuKK9lZdWA)

"What's the weather like today? I don’t remember a word about the thunderstorm," I jokingly specified, leaving the main entrance of the rock castle. Muddy green clouds moved across the sky, occasionally lightning flashed, there wasn’t much wind yet.

This was the next cycle, I mean, the day after the first personal acquaintance with the adoptive father, the ruler of this world. Today is a big day - I was allowed to go into the city. Not alone, of course, with two companions. One of them, as you can guess, was Sol; Gamora acted as the second guide. The same woman with green skin and purple hair. It would be inexpedient to send a guard with me, the inhabitants of the city would immediately see a special person, so the father instructed one of his adoptive daughters, my new sisters, to show me the city in a way that would not attract the attention of citizens. I was already feeling well, the mark on my chest no longer hurt or bruise, actually it was not felt at all.

"We have a couple of hours before the thunderstorm, there is still time,” the new sister coming from behind encouraged me, “if you want, of course.”

"I want,” I confirmed. “How many days I was locked up, eight... um... cycles, right?”

"Many more,” she answered quietly.

"What?"

"Do not forget the time that you were lying unconscious in the medical complex,” Sol interrupted, flying between us.

"Ahhh...” I held out understandingly. Gamora at the same time somehow strangely pursed her lips and looked away.

This emotional gesture didn’t hurt me at all then. I was much more interested in why the weather should have deteriorated even more today than usual? To the gloom outside the windows, especially when there is nothing to compare, I’m already go used to, and I like thunderstorms, I always loved them... probably? But here, when exactly you are going somewhere, the weather gives you a surprise. Gamora said that we can still walk not only around the city, but also go somewhere far away.

I scratched the top of my head, brushing my hair in an intricate tuft. The maid did her best, on my own I would not be able to twist my hair like that. I am not enthusiastic about such an attitude, but they have their own work, their own rules and... not knowing how everything is arranged in this world, it will be stupid to show off, as Sol kindly reminded me. I was wearing a tight-fitting red-black suit with a sewn-in cloak to the waist, it doesn't hide my shoulders, and therefore does not hinder my movements. Gamora habitually dressed in black, pulled her hair into a high ponytail, on her hips she still had holders for blasters, each of them had a corresponding laser gun.

Did you bring raincoats with you, girls?" Sol said while we were going down a long stone staircase.

"Of course,” Gamora waved off and added thoughtfully: “But we didn’t take an anchor for you.”

I quietly snorted into a fist, trying to hide a smile, and didn't add anything.

The Star Spire, the so-called castle of the ruler of this world, was on an elevation, and the city itself was below. Gamora led me to one of the small open areas where there were elongated winged double shuttles with covered cabins made of transparent material. When we approached one, the green-skinned sister pressed something on the bracelet on her left wrist, and the cabin of the aircraft opened.

"Well?" Gamora pointed me to the right seat, and she was the first to climb into the cabin, taking the left one. When I flopped down next to her, Sol settled between us, continuing to soar in the air. The girl started the engines, the cab lid closed by itself, and we began to slowly rise up.

The whole city, as it turns out, was underground and inside the rocks, only some separate buildings with windows and entrances stuck out, of course. Also, gorges and rocks in some places are connected by huge transparent round pipes designed for train traffic... According to Gamora, there is not much to see on the planet's surface, everything is inside, the city has grown hundreds of kilometers underground around the Citadel. There are even several spaceports with indoor and outdoor hangars.

"We can say about our planet: Do not judge the book by its cover,” Gamora informed in passing, while I surveyed the gloomy surroundings. “You understand that the climate is not very good... But we live and prosper. And most importantly, we are away from prying eyes."

"Like who?" I clarified just in case.

"Well, no one in particular,” the girl suddenly coughed and concentrated on managing.

"In the world of the Greats, there is always something to fear, Tenebrae, and there is something to protect,” Sol explained. "I'm not talking about potential enemies, it is rather a commonplace sense of security. However, now we don't need to be afraid of anyone."

"Yeah well, I just asked,” I shrugged and clung to the window on the right, “I want to know more about... home.”

"You will still have a lot of time,” Gamora smiled, “now I suggest flying around the territory so that you can see the reach, and only then we will do a detailed study.”

"Well, let's do it," I was only in favor. Whatever it is, it is certainly interesting, despite all the external... severity. I have nothing to compare with, therefore I will only be glad about new discoveries.

We climbed above the cliffs, and gave an impressive circle, in the center of which was the castle. From here it was clearly seen that our house really looked like a sharp rocky spire, slightly curved to the top. For some reason, I had associations with a take-off spaceship. All the gorges and rocks with metal structures protruded and the windows shone, could be attributed to the territory of the underground city, mainly inhabited by the Chitauri. By the way, it was called, for some reason, Supernova, now I don’t know why. There are other races here, but people like me I have not yet come across, unfortunately.

We still flew for some time, now descending into the gorges, then soaring to the sky. Gamora and Sol told what part of the city where is located, what places are better to visit, and where it is not desirable to go at all. Of course, the first time I didn’t memorize almost anything, and it was difficult to navigate, you know, when you see almost nothing. Well, where am I going to find an cantina underground, where are the ugliest drinks for example, being here, on the surface? Besides, I don’t drink... or do I? No, probably not... I don’t remember.

"Something like that,” Gamora announced, after about forty minutes of flying around the territory. “In normal weather, it will be possible to take a walk everywhere, but right now...” She suddenly fell silent and then suddenly said: “There is still time, maybe we can land somewhere outside the city To complete the sensations, so to say?”

“It is not recommended to do this in such weather,” Sol warned immediately.

"Yes, we won't be long, do not worry. Everything will be fine. So what do you say, Tenebrae?"

"I don’t know, it’s somehow...” I said tentatively.

"For a couple of minutes,” Gamora repeated again. "This is just to complete first impression. One thing to watch being inside a ship, and quite another to see in reality." And not listening to the objections of our common mechanical comrade, she led the shuttle somewhere into the desert territory.

We landed on a hilly plateau, divided by cracks, probably these are traces of an earthquake that once happened here. As soon as the protective cover of the cab rose, dust flew into my face. The incoming thunderstorm was carried not only a strong wind, but also some strange greenish fog, due to which lightning flashes in the sky for some reason also became slightly greenish. In the air, the electrical voltage was felt.

Getting out of the shuttle, I went to the nearest cliff. Shallow... But still there are rocks as sharp as spears at the bottom, and if you fall on them, then... it will be bad. Well, you understand.

"Over here!" Gamora quickly began to climb the hill nearby. The rise is not steep, so climbing into it was not difficult.

Once on top, I looked around at the entire panorama of the rocky mountains. No vegetation, no snow on the peaks. Although, who knows, maybe it's just because of this strange thunderstorm fog? The city is still located in relative lowland, compared with the point where we were standing now. The Citadel, called the Star Spire, from here seemed much smaller.

"Nice view, right?" Gamora smiled.

"Creepy,” I admitted reluctantly, rubbing my forearms, “but there is something in it.”

"Yes, well,” she agreed, “although there are planets even more terrible. You have nothing to compare with yet, I understand, but I have seen such ones and I know what I'm saying."

"I'll take your word for it,” I agreed, not quite understanding why we had dragged ourselves here initially.

"If someone suddenly forgot, I remind you that during a thunderstorm you shouldn’t stand in an open place, especially on a hill,” Sol warned, and a second later not far from us, a powerful discharge was blown directly into the ground. I cried out in surprise and crouched down, covering my head with my hands, my sister only covered herself and slightly ducked. Sol made another attempt to convince: "This, of course, is very impressive, but the amount of ions in the atmosphere continues to increase, translation: we need to leave before it is too late."

"You are probably right,” Gamora slapped her hips and quickly, like a rushing guide, notified: “Well, something like that. It doesn't look very good, but it's a home. All life underground, there are only predators, thorns, spectacular atmospheric phenomena..." She thoughtfully looked at the sky: "Speaking of this, we have to go back, the storm will be strong. Further, the city can continue to be watched already being safe."

But for some reason I didn’t feel like leaving. Yes, the wind is growing, and lightning flashes in the sky more and more often, but there was a great desire to stand here for several more minutes. Probably, in the past I liked thunderstorms, but at some instinctive level, from the sparkling flashes of electricity it became eerie.

"Tenebrae? Hey Tenebrae?"

"What?!" I started and turned on my companion.

“Let's go,” Gamora said quietly but expressively, nodding toward the shuttle. Turning to the valley again, I began to slowly descend the hill. We were almost near the ship, but suddenly Sol, flying to the right, stopped and said:

"I detect the movement on thirteen. Something big is coming. The distance is three hundred meters and is reduced."

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kVeVJPxlEw)

"What?" I patted my eyes, hiding by my hands from the wind. Gamora turned sharply in the right direction and her hand blocked my path. “What?..” I repeated warily, quieter.

"Freeze and not a single sound,” she chuckled, peering into the thickening fog.

I complied. In addition to the noise of the wind with a certain frequency, somewhere in a second there were dull blows to the ground, they became louder. Very similar to someone's... steps?

"One hundred and fifty,” the Solar reported, probably referring to the distance. "Seventy three..."

"Not this...” the sister whispered. I held my breath.

Something resembling a walking mountain came out from behind a rock. Being about ten meters or so high, it looked like a bulky two-legged reptile. An elongated muzzle with sharp teeth, huge forelegs with thick long curved claws, powerful legs, a long tail dragging along the ground, the whole body is covered with spikes... There is only one eye, yellow with a red border, there is no pupil. It seems that he sees something differently, this is some other type of perception, infrared vision. Damn, how do I even know such words?

"Oh taerg,” Gamora muttered, her right hand reaching for a blaster on her hip. I just scaredly stared at the strange creature.

"What the hell is that ?!"

"A representative of the local fauna,” she only managed to squeeze. The creature gave a wild roar and rushed at us. "Look out!"

Without saying a word both she and I tumbled to one side, Sol just rose higher and flew over the monster's head. The huge lizard, realizing that the victims were slipping away, turned sharply and, growling with displeasure at me, prepared for a new jump, but Gamora at that time opened fire on his right side. Blaster charges bounced off the scaly thick skin without causing much harm to the creature, but his attention shifted.

The monster rushed at my sister, but she dodged in a beautiful somersault. The creature hit the ground with its left paw, lifting a fountain of small stones, one of which hit the girl on her left side. She lost her balance and dropped her blaster. I felt absolutely helpless, Gamora even has blasters (how can they really help here?), and I... But I don’t have any weapons, nothing!

"Run! I will delay him!" the sister panted, picking up a blaster.

"No way!" I ended up in a couple of jumps and stood in a fighting stance.

"Fool! You don’t know how to fight! Move away before it's too late!"

I felt offended. She's right, of course, what kind of fighter I am now? I really don’t know how to fight, I don’t know any tricks, magic... I don’t remember how to use it. But leaving her alone with this monster is also not an option. The latter fell upon us again, but here Sol came into action: flying around him, the drone began to fire at the reptile from the lasers built into its body. Whether the flying ball-shaped construct radiates any heat so that the lizard can see it, I don’t know, but he definitely felt the discomfort from Sol’s weapon. The creature waved it off, waved it off, but then a well-aimed shot of a solar hit him right in the eye. The roar was ... Gamora and I had to plug our ears.

"We must bring him to the cliff!" the girl pointed to the edge of the cliff.

"Got it!" Sol flew from the right side and began to shoot again, forcing the monster to retreat in the intended direction. Gamora ran back and also opened fire. I wanted to at least get out of the way so as not to get hit, but then I saw three more luminous eyes in the dust stream rising from the wind. And all behind Gamora.

"Behind you!" I exclaimed, waving my hands in warning. And then something unthinkable happened: an electric charge passed through my fingers, my palms warmed up, and a powerful stream of golden light rushed out of them. One of the predators was instantly thrown into the fog, and he did not appear again. I was stunned and stared at my own palms. What... what was that ???

"Tenebrae, get out of there!” Gamora suddenly shouted, but I did not have time to dodge the blow of the tail...

From a powerful push into my chest my breath was knocked down, and I didn't immediately realize that... I was falling from a cliff onto sharp rocks. But I also didn’t even have time to get scared when for a second everything was swallowed by darkness, and now I’m wallowing next to sharp rock formations, among stones and dust. The height of the cliff was somewhere around the five-story building, stone ledges were visible in some places; I did not immediately realize that I could got myself killed, but by some miracle, nevertheless, I survived.

"Gamora!" I called frightenedly, but no one answered. Solar also got off my sight. They... are they still there? On the top? With those creatures? Holding my ribs with my left hand, I got up with a groan and looked around. No one is seen or heard. Only the increased wind and rumble in the sky, accompanying flashes of lightning. "Gamora! Sol! Where are you?!" My voice sank in the next thunder.

* * *

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTuOHzsWIoE)

_Space is mysterious and incomprehensible. It beckons, carries away. We go blindly, hoping to unravel the secrets of the universe, and in the end we get more and more questions. I am still imprisoned in a small bright room behind a force field, only now I am mentally in an illusory outer space. From the side it seems as if I am just sitting on my knees with shut eyes and bowed head, and a golden magical aura pulsates around me with a soft hiss... but in fact, I'm far away._

_Four warriors (three men and a woman), along with the Storm Lord, who all calls me sister, have recently escorted me here from the Healers House. Again, this strange altar, the Soul Forge, new attempts of hypnosis, scanning, and... something else. They again wanted to get into my head. I resist as I can, but sometimes memories come... vivid images from the past, faces, emotions, feelings... Including one once important person... Peter Quill, aka Star Lord... We were... well, more than just friends._

_Strange methods of torture our enemies have. I know they’re trying to break me, but I won’t give up so easily. What they do is not painful, rather unpleasant, like an encroachment on privacy. Even I, an instrument of the Master’s Will, have my own personal space, and Lord Thanos respected that. He didn’t even prevent... relations with that once significant person for me, which were did not immediately form. For my father, the main thing was loyalty to the family and aspirations, and such things like love were the tenth thing. While this does not interfere, of course._

_Again from the side of Asgard doctors (maybe these are secret scientists?) were these sympathetic looks, again instructions from their Head Healer that I must eat and sleep, the beliefs that they want to help me... They are interested in the mark on my chest, my memories, scars, as they say outwardly invisible to the eyes, as well as the mental connection with my Master, no matter how they figure it out. When they will finally understand? When will they stop calling me this foreign name? When will father come after me? The Stone of Space is in the hands of enemies, and only I can open the portal. While this is a dead end..._

_Standing on the edge of the cliff of a small asteroid, I look at the distant white-yellow accretion disk of a relatively newly formed quasar, listen to the emission of stars and nebulae, this peculiar music of the Universe - I try to reproduce everything that I remember._

_"Tenebrae, talk to me,” the unexpected voice of the ruler of Asgard rolls among the stars, I shudder and lose concentration. Opening my eyes, I find him standing just a couple of steps away from me. I'm still sitting on my knees, the golden meditation aura around me is gradually fading._

_What is he doing here, I think, continuing to sit and stare at the king. He answers me with the same expectant gaze. Why did he come? I haven't seen him since... Ah yes, it seems the time has come... Perhaps this is it, the ruler of Asgard made a decision._

_"Tenebrae,” he repeats, looking thoughtfully at me, “I see you respond to that name, and basically ignore your own. Very well, so be it."_

_This is not a phantom, I say to myself. All-Father is truly here. In flesh. The force field behind him is activated, but I see several guards on alert behind energy barrier. Glancing over the king with an indifferent look, I again lowered my head. There are no emotions, feelings now will not make me succumb to fear, despite the fact that in front of me is the ruler of the Nine Worlds of Yggdrasil. The one who can only compare with my Master in strength, the one who once killed her with one phrase... I’m not afraid of you, King Odin Borson._

_"We need to talk,” he says calmly._

_Nothing to talk about, a thought flickers in my head. In fact, I will not ask him for anything, I won't beg too, there is nothing to repent of - I followed the order. What else does he want to talk about? I have nothing to say to him._

_"Uoy era gnorw, rethguad,” the Allfather objected immediately, as if he had heard my thoughts. Here I cannot hold back a surprised look. Odin nods in understanding: "The language of the Ancients, yes, I know it."_

_Oh yes, how could I forget. Of course, he knows, in the end, I have already witnessed their confrontation with my father... I mean, my Master. This was even before the transformation... When I... gained the status of the Emissary, there were no more open clashes with Asgard, not that I recall. Although my father warned that they were still out there, for me the only way to protect myself was to become an Emissary._

_"The books that your mother sent you,” the ruler of Asgard went to the bookcase and ran his hand over the cover of one of them, “you don’t read at all. The girl I knew always loved books, was drawn to knowledge."_

_Maybe earlier, now I know only what I need to know, not more. I do not make assumptions, I do not share my opinion, it does not matter. The Master gives the order; my task, like the task of everyone else, is to carry out. That's all._

_"What he did to you,” Odin ran a hand over the spines of several books at once, clenched his fingers into a fist and again stepped towards me,“terrified the healers, your mother, your brother, me...” The king froze, staring at the wall, and then, he looked at me again with his piercing gaze: “Do you really consider Thanos to be your father?”_

_I am silent. Few dare to call him by name, but All-Father can afford it. But for some reason, the king still doesn't pass his sentence. It seemed to me that he came for this, but... What does he want to hear from me, if he already knows the answer?_

_"I know,” he suddenly agrees again, as if catching my thought again, “but, nevertheless, I ask this question. I understand, it's hard for you to talk. The mental block in your head, as Lady Eir calls it, does not allow you to freely express your thoughts in verbal form, nor does it allow you to act without an order...”His voice quivered for some reason, “but I know you can still think."_

_I can... I always could._

_"Good. So, you are able to perceive my words."_

_I just turned away, already beginning to get tired of this conversation. Not in the sense of infuriating, but taking away strength. I feel very empty inside, I don’t know why. This whole world affects me so strangely: it's bright, there are a lot of other people's emotions, I have to make enormous efforts on myself in order not to succumb to a wave of occasionally rolling feelings. What's going on? This has never happened before, even when the Master sent me to other parts of the galaxy, even on Earth I didn't feel it. This... this is because for the sake of the mission on Earth, my father temporarily returned my feelings, right?_

_"Since... we lost you, I kept wondering what went wrong... When did it all begin? Where made a mistake? Moreover, how could it have been prevented..." Our eyes met, and the king cut short the phrase. But I, sitting on my knees, only stared at the floor again. “Loki, my girl, what should I have done? What can I do now?"_

_Finish this performance. Stop lying to me. Do not call me by this name. Make a decision and publicly dispose of the Emissary, as he says, of his the worst enemy. The Master told me to wait, not to make any attempt to escape on my own. He knows that without a command I cannot act. In this case, this is a big minus._

_“I could force you to speak,” the ruler of Asgard suddenly threatened,“your mental defense is strong, but there are weak point in it. The work of Thanos, I suppose."_

_I am silent and do not succumb. If the All-Father wants to cause me pain, he will do it in any case. It happened before._

_"I won’t harm you, I just want to hear the answer.”_

_Answer? My? Why does he need my answer? My opinion does not matter. Enough..._

_"Do you know when we realized that you were alive?” the All-Father asked, and without waiting for a reaction on my part, and answered himself: “From the very first seconds when the portal to Alfheim appeared from that area of space called the Dark Space. I felt it too. This... powerful release of energy. Heimdall accurately determined the Tesseract's influence. The Gatekeeper had an assumption, and shared his thoughts with me. At first I didn't believe, because that part of space-time is closed from his gaze..._

_I tensed. The first real attempt to control the power of one of the Stones... which almost turned into a catastrophe. At first everything went well, and then... Like yesterday it all happened. My father was angry with me for the first time... and praised after that._

_"...this thought haunted me,” Odin continued his speech, “so I ordered Heimdall to continue to observe the possible occurrence of such anomalies. And in the end, he identified the source - the Tesseract and its owner._

_And that’s how it is... I didn’t know. None of us did, not even my father. We just jumped on a spaceship through space using the portals that I created... on behalf of the Master. So this is because of me, it was I who attracted unnecessary attention._

_"Do you understand what I felt?" he said further. "Can you imagine these conflicting feelings? My daughter is alive and at the same time is held captive by my worst enemy. Your mother’s dreams were true..." The king sighed. "I can’t even imagine what you had to experience... The more healers try to find out, the more they are afraid of new discoveries." Odin shook his head. "Your mother does not sleep at nights, your brother is full of anger... The one who did this to you... he ... will not escape Asgard’s justice, I give you my word. My daughter..."_

_"Mi ton ruoy rethguad, Allfather,” I forced myself to say and again lowered my head. Let him know that I will not voluntarily believe or help the enemy. I could have pretended, but... not now. "Ja ma Tenebrae, tnavres fo Drol Thanos Eht Reyortsed."_

_"Is that so?" the king, it seems, was a little surprised that I opened my mouth at all... And I, to be honest, too. “It's a pity to disappoint you, but you were never a daughter to Thanos. A servant, as you said yourself, yes, you became his weapon because of your... special abilities, it is true. For that I will never forgive neither myself nor him." He clenched his fists and mournfully lowered his head, closing his only eye._

_At this moment, as if the air itself became incredibly heated, even hotter and harder to breathe, the guards also felt indisposed behind the force field. It seemed as if one more second, and a violent flame would flare up, absorbing everything around. Recollecting himself, Odin took a deep breath, calming down, the heat receded. If I could feel now, I would be scared to death, now he looked at me with a sort of regret._

_"My daughter is alive." The king literally hung over me. “I'll get you out of this nightmare, you hear me? We will find a way.”_

_I don’t react._

_"So far, here’s the thought. Of all these members of the Dark Order... So Thanos the Destroyer's clan is called, right? Of them, the Infinity Stones respond only to your magic field. Do you know why?"_

_No, I lowered my head, looking at my hands. And in fact, I never tried to find out. I liked to do things that even other magicians from our family cannot. This is something amazing, of course, I can tell you that. But the reason why I managed to do it... No, I didn’t even try to find out. Why? Was afraid, didn't know where to look for an answer? Where to begin? Now this is no longer important._

_"No” Odin did not back down. "Each action has consequences, but then I least of all thought about it. Not that way you should have known it."_

_What? The fact that she... I... a half-blood? Or is there something else here?_

_The ruler of the Nine Worlds crouched in front of me to be on a level, and looking into my eyes, he said quietly:_

_“You are able to control the Infinity Stones, because I can do it." The Allfather paused, probably giving me the opportunity to ponder these words, and then he asked bluntly: “Still think, Thanos is your father?” He stood up, the expression on king's face was now somehow disappointed. "Draw conclusions."_

_ The ruler of Asgard left, and again I plunged into meditation. Finally alone again. Only now I’m no longer standing on the surface of an asteroid, but flying looking at the quasar in an imaginary outer space that rotates relatively close by. I listen to the music of the stars. Alone... finally. Their obsessive presence devastate so much. It was because of them that I became so... Father... The Master was not originally going to turn me into... as Odin said, into 'this'._

_So they spotted our... my first attempt to create an interdimensional tunnel, that’s the thing. Yes, that time I worked casually, almost destroyed our ship. My first experience..._

_But what conclusions does King Odin want me to do? I am not his daughter, and I know that. I am the daughter of Thanos the Destroyer, I am the Emissary of his Will. They can’t confuse the tag. And yet, where, why me and..._

_"What's the meaning of this?” I whispered, turning to a whirlwind of interstellar dust, but it stubbornly remained silent._

_What will happen to me? What I absolutely do not want is a slow and painful death in the Golden World, as their captive and research material. Shame... But let it be better it than betrayal... They will not receive anything from me. King Odin thinks to convince me that I am his daughter, probably so wants to find out what I know. No way. My mission will not end in complete failure._

_But the All-Father is right: in addition to magic, I have one more special talent. The Master told me about this after a while. He first wanted to give me the opportunity to get used to our home and only then to tell about his plan. He needed all the artifacts, and my appearance... was a pleasant surprise. So where were we... Ah yes._

Soundtracks:

1) Divine Divinity OST - The Lake of Eternal Darkness; (talk with Thanos)

2) Independence Day OST - Aftermath (without fast part of the track); (Tenebrae and Sol: ' So this is how you found me?')

3) Ulf Söderberg - I Vargmanens Tid; (fly above the city)

4) Halo 3 OST - Infiltrate; (attack)

5) Ulf Söderberg - Tempel Och Katedral Reser Sig Ur Djupen. (conversation between Odin and Tenebrae)


	4. Part 1. Chapter 4. Adaptation (2)

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=44&v=JS6BrK6bQHM)

There was a roar above my head, something large broke from the cliff and collapsed very close, almost crushing me. With a squeal I darted to the side directly to the steep cliff and, having stumbled upon it, already turned to see what had nearly hit me. It was one of those creatures resembling large two-legged lizards, one of them threw me down here just with the hit of its tail.

The fallen predator got right on sharp cliffs, fortunately I managed to avoid such a fate. The scaly body with a heavy roar moved for the last time and went limp, streams of dark blood flowed from the sharp stones that pierced it, forming decent puddles.

"Damn you..." covering my face from the dust, I slowly went up and squatted in front of the creature. Dead. Already. Lucky me.

Shooting rang out again above my head, and it seemed to me that there was also heard a second amplified noise of the engines of the flying ball, as if it had laid a sharp bend.

"So-o-ol!!!" I called up, putting my palms in a pipe to my mouth. Almost at the same time, lightning flashed in the sky, and the thunder clanged next.

"Tenebrae?!" the robot's voice was heard from above, and the Solar, judging by the sound, making a few more shots, appeared over the cliff. The drone surprisingly easily resisted the gusts of wind, hung in the air as if it was almost knocking down a hurricane was not an obstacle to him. Suddenly I heard a loud exclamation of Gamora:

"Save her, Sol! I can handle it..."

A soaring ball descended from a steep cliff and flew around me counterclockwise while scanning:

"Damage is minimal. How did you manage that?"

"I wish I knew,” I honestly admitted. From above there was another hail of blaster charges and a scream. The area was again illuminated by a celestial flash with a thunderous accompaniment. I was seriously scared: "Gamora?!"

"Grab on to me!" Sol ordered, hovering at the level of my head.

"But..."

"Do it!"

Suppressing a panicky moan, I grabbed onto the bases of his side antennas, which were almost two fingers thick, and the Solar began to gain altitude, carrying me along. When my legs lifted off the ground, it seemed that if I'm lucky not to break the robot's antennas, then the wind would blow us anyway. But no, we easily rushed in the right direction, although the wind still chattered me, I had to grip my fingers harder on the antennas of the flying orb. At the same time, I involuntarily admired: the Solar’s body is about the size of two human heads, and traction allows him to lift an adult into the air. Perhaps not even one. Feels the power.

When we reached the top of the cliff, I managed to notice her. Gamora hid behind a stone, another creature swarmed nearby on the ground, two others prowled nearby. At the sight of me, they let out greedy roars. Oh hell! Infrared vision... Of course!

"Gamora!" I let go of Sol’s antennas and jumped to the ground.

"Tenebrae?" she exclaimed in surprise, leaning out. "Hide! They see the heat!"

"Get to the ship! I will distract them." The robot started firing at predators from the built-in blasters.

Lizard-like creatures immediately left the green-skinned alien and turned their attention to the aggressor. When the distance between them and the girl increased, Sol again ordered me to lead Gamora to the ship. Running up to the girl, I saw that she had a great time: a serious deep cut on her left forearm, she held this hand to her chest, as well as an abrasion on her right cheek, and my sister moved her right foot through the pain.

"You're not hurt?” from her side it was more of a surprise than a question.

"No, unlike you.”

Throwing Gamora's left injured arm over my neck, I dragged her toward the still standing ship nearby. The rising dusty suspension mercilessly hit in the face and allowed to move with difficulty. Sol lingered a bit, fending off shots of others, Gamora limped, hanging on me and holding a blaster in her right hand just in case. When we got to the ship, the new sister suddenly said:

"You'll drive."

"What?" I was taken aback, hoping I misheard.

"I can’t do it with one hand, I hardly feel my left one."

"Oh my god...” I managed to squeeze out, looking at the shuttle. She can’t, and I don’t know how! But there was no time to object, since another evil roar and heavy footsteps sounded nearby in the dust.

"I advise you to hurry up,” the flying drone unexpectedly caught up with us. “I disoriented them a bit, but still not for long.”

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkL4Hn5Ls3s)

Having dragged Gamora to the passenger seat of the shuttle, I jumped into the pilot's seat and began to study the dashboard, Sol settled in the cockpit behind us. A lot of buttons, some small monitors with circuits, a control lever. Two silhouettes with glowing infrared eyes appeared in the dust stream. Heat from the ship! Damn, they see him and probably think that this is food!

The green-skinned girl reached out and pressed the green button next to the control lever, the cabin immediately closed, the wind, accordingly, died down, only a lot of sand poured into us.

"Quickly, Tenebrae, press the red button! Gotta take off!"

"Which one?!" I hastily searched for the right button, but here there were several, three, to be exact, and all were red!

"Lord, the one to the right of the lever! Come on!"

With a painful grimace and a nervous moan, I did, as she said, the shuttle rumbled, shook and began to rise into the air, displeased predators remained below. My hands were shaking, and this, of course, was reflected on the ship, for we were shook from side to side, and plus a gusty thunderous wind...

"Easy, easy,” Gamora muttered to me, setting the coordinates in the navigation computer.

"Now what?!" I have already frankly started freaking out.

"Just check the course on the screen,” Sol advised from behind. “And hold the ship still, even I already feel sick.” He portrayed a laugh, and wounded Gamora forced a smile.

All I could do was to strangle a growl. They mock me. Where to look? Damn it, simply damn it! I do not know how to drive! I do not know how to fly! I don’t understand anything here!

"Mmm... here?" I questioningly poked a finger at a round monitor with radial circles and a rotating sector.

"No, it's a radar. Here." Gamora pointed to the next one, in which it was unmistakable to recognize the map, at least I think this is a map. It also depicted a green broken line and a blinking red dot moving along it. Moreover, moving along this zigzag, the track behind it changes from blue to red. As I understand it, this is an indicator of how accurately we are flying a given direction.

Gamora pressed her injured hand to her chest and gritted her teeth. The wound is deep, judging by the look. I was lucky to get only bruises, Sol was not hurt at all. A small, nimble flyer...

"Very painful?" the question, of course, is stupid, everything is clear.

"Fine,” she said, “come down, we are close.”

I pressed the control lever, forcing the ship to sink lower, when suddenly...

"Tenebrae, watch out!" Solar shouted from behind: a cliff protruding right appeared in front of us.

"What? Ahhhhh!!!" I sharply tilted the lever to the left, moving away from the collision. We dodged with difficulty. Damn, because of this dust storm, you can’t see anything at all. "Aw, hell!"

"Look at the monitors, you idiot!" Gamora raised voice. “Otherwise, you will kill us before we fly back.”

"We also need to land somehow,” Sol added.

"Shut up both of you? I said that I can’t fly!" I almost burst into tears, feeling a growing panic again.

"Calm down, in this case, if we crush, you will not have to tell Lord Thanos what happened.”

"Thanks for the support,” I snapped, catching a glimpse of how Gamora’s eyes were glazed.

A few minutes later the landing pad loomed ahead, where we flew off before. The storm had already stopped, and visibility improved markedly, but this didn't cancel the fact that I now had to land the shuttle, and I had no idea how to do it.

"Okay, start to slow down,” Gamora spoke again. "Keep track of the altitude and speed. Brake valves... it's on the left, a black button with an icon..."

"Yeah...” I poked at the right place with my left index finger and grabbed the control lever again.

"Slower. Reduce engine power," Sol said, and look at the altitude indicator. It will be possible to turn off half a meter from the site, not earlier."

In fact, I did everything right. Almost, exactly. While landing, I determined the place, lowered the shuttle slowly, even managed to release the landing racks, as was said, only nevertheless I was slightly nervous and knocked out the engine at a height of two meters. Well, you understand how we landed...

"Uhh...” I breathed out after a strong blow. We were hit decently, but the depreciation, fortunately, didn't allow the shuttle to fall apart.

"Very 'soft' landing,” Sol said, unable to resist the mockery comment. Gamora hissed the word 'elohssa' quietly, I don’t know what this means, but by its intonation it is clearly something abusive.

"Sorry,” I muttered with a mixture of resentment and embarrassment. I warned them that I couldn't fly!

The storm has already ended. To the ship, as soon as the cockpit lid was opened, the Chitauri technicians immediately jumped out, I was asked to escort Gamora to the medical complex, which I considered a good idea. They offered to call the doctors here, but we decided that we would get inside by ourselves. Dr. Milnarus, the head of the medical center, who was already familiar to me, was there and became extremely surprised at our appearance.

"Ydal Tenebrae! Ydal Gamora! Tahw deneppah?"

"Help her, please,” I asked instead of an explanation.

A group of four doctors was called up immediately... that is, Chitauri, who took care of Gamora's injuries. One of them examined me and found the condition satisfactory. There are not even scratches, only bruises, probably when falling and even before that from the tail of one of the beast-breeders. The doctor suggested painkillers, but I said that there was no need.

Then, for a while, Sol and I stomped around in the common reception room. Rather, I stamped around, and he flew around, flickering before my eyes. There was a place to sit, even there was a large TV screen on the wall, showing some dancing white humanoid figures, all with melodic music. I didn’t understand what it was.

"Lord Thanos may not like this,” Sol concluded gloomily.

"What are you talking about?" I turned away from viewing the figures on the screen. "The ship or what happened to Gamora?"

"Everything. Direct violation of safety precautions."

"But I said that I had never run a shuttle before!" I was scared. What if I'll be punished? There is something to blame me for, that's true.

"It's not just about the shuttle. You should not have flown to the danger zone."

"Who knew...”

The door opened, and Dr. Milnarus himself appeared:

"Lady Tenebrae, we are done. You can see Lady Gamora if you want."

"Thank you,” I bowed my head and followed him.

"The head doctor took me to a single medical bay, like the one where I was recently, and left the three of us. Gamora was lying on a wide platform with a soft white mattress and a pillow, at the head of the bed there was a panel with some lights blinked, the room was in the same twilight as elsewhere.

"Hey,” I forced a smile.

"Hi guys,” the sister raised her right hand.

"How do you feel?" Sol flew to her from the left side.

"Fine,” she grunted. “It has been worse, you know. Tenebrae, I see, was more fortunate.”

"By chance,” I agreed.

"But how?" Sol has already turned to me. “Falling from that height can kill anyone.”

"And I wonder too,” Gamora supported, turning over onto her left side.

I thought, tried to remember as much as possible how this happened, and muttered:

"Honestly, I thought I was going to die. I fell on the rocks, squeezed my eyes shut, and then suddenly found myself nearby... And I hardly felt a blow...

"Teleportation... no surprise then...” Gamora said quietly.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Moving in space. Many mages can do this."

"I don't know,” I shook my head. "Everything happened too quickly, I didn’t even manage to understand anything, and..."

Then suddenly the door opened behind me, a Chitauri guard appeared and announced:

"Sol, Lady Gamora, Lady Tenebrae, Lord Thanos wishes to see you. Right now.”

I bit my lip and turned my head to Gamora, who had raised herself on her elbows. Now? Gamora can hardly move. I can go to him and explain the situation myself, let her rest. But as soon as I opened my mouth to voice this proposal, the green-skinned girl lowered her legs to the floor and said:

"Very well. We are on our way." She held out her right hand to me: "Tenebrae, help me."

"Are you sure this is right?” I helped her up. “Maybe will be better if I go to him myself and...”

"No,” she objected, “we must come together, if ordered.”

"But maybe…"

"Enough,” Gamora let go of my hand and took a few hesitant steps to the guard, “you are brand new, you still don't know the rules. Let's go.”

The Chitauri guard escorted the three of us to the doors of the throne room, where, as before, two statues clad in armor were on duty at the entrance. Gamora was tense all the way, and it didn't seem that it's because of her injuries. No, she was afraid of something, at least I felt that way. Sol, of course, was calm. But how can be otherwise. He has no face, so there are no visible emotions, if he has them at all.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kW4o8_jJp2Y)

Like last time, there was no one in the huge throne room except the titan himself. He sat on the throne and patiently waited for us to approach him to start a conversation. Like everywhere else, it is dark all around, only the purple patterns on the walls give enough light to see the outlines of objects.

"Explain to me what all this means,” he demanded, as soon as we were close enough. My lips trembled from a dumb question, it didn’t immediately realize that Thanos had somehow learned what had happened.

"Funny story...” Gamora began, but the titan rose abruptly from the throne and said aloud:

"Silence!"

We froze in a daze. When the echo of his voice died down, only a barely audible buzz emanating from Sol was heard, but in such a frightening silence it seemed much louder. After a pause, Thanos continued:

"What does it mean, 'funny story'? Did your ship go astray and take you away to a potentially dangerous area? Yes? I understand, Tenebrae... but you, Gamora," the glowing eyes narrowed predatoryly, "did not expect this from you." He waved his left hand and stepped to the right of the throne: "I do not even need to remind you could be killed."

The girl lowered her head, I bashfully looked away and bit my lip. Yes, she suggested that. Nothing would happen if we returned immediately, as Sol suggested.

"You, Gamora, already have sufficient skills even in with no magical powers, but your new sister... She has no such experience yet. And the fact that her powers was manifested themselves precisely at the moment of danger is only a good coincidence."

I gasped in surprise. How does he know about this?

"Sir, if you will,” the drone intervened, “there is another side: Tenebrae’s abilities appeared just in a stressful situation, plus she also showed herself well at the moment of danger. I think this is a good point."

"The only good point is that you all got back alive,” the titan answered angrily. "If it was some serious combat mission - there are no questions, but in this case such an act is simply stupidity and recklessness. I hope this does not happen again, otherwise you will all feel the consequences." He shook his head and said more quietly: “Tenebrae, Sol, now leave us. I want to talk with Gamora,” my father's eyes flashed unkindly: “Alone. ”

The girl’s face was distorted by serious fear, but for some reason I didn't attach any importance to this. Talking is nothing bad, is it? Silently bowing to my father, I slowly went to the exit, hearing a quiet noise as the Solar flew a little to the right.

"What kind of animals were they?" I asked muffledly once the doors of the throne room closed behind us. Two guards on either side of the entrance stood like idols.

"Dragards, local rubbish. Extremely dangerous predators, as you already understood." Sol said this with such intonation, as if it was a question about some small vile thing, and not about huge creatures that almost rolled us over the stones.

"Hmm, already understood,” I grunted in response.

We were leaving the throne room, and for some reason I didn’t even think about what my father decided to talk with Gamora. It was much more interesting now what kind of strange thing happened to me during the attack of these... dinosaurs.

"It looks like your magical abilities are beginning to show up,” Solar concluded when I shared my thoughts with him. “You are a strong magician. With proper training, you will reveal your potential. Proxima will explain everything to you.”

"I hope..."

I was already eager to find out what I can do. It all happened so unexpectedly, I didn't even understand how. In the evening, hiding from everyone in the empty cave hall, I again tried to repeat today's events and teleport myself, but, of course, nothing worked out. Absolutely. I didn’t know how. It remains only to wait for tomorrow morning, when the new teacher, part-time foster elder sister, will tell me what magic is and what to do with it.

The next morning after breakfast, I had my first lesson with Ebony Maw, this is also my step-brother. Ahem, fortunately not native. According to my father, this is their chief specialist in science, he will be able to show me the Sanctuary's technologies, talk about technical achievements, introduce new developments. By the way, according to my companion, he is also a powerful mage. Sol took me to his laboratory, or rather, even a research complex, for that they allocated one whole level or floor of this stone castle, which is called, as you know already, the Star Spire.

At this level there were many laboratories, all the same Chitauri worked in them. What they did was difficult to understand, despite the fact that from the corridor I was walking along, one could see each one through the transparent lilac windows - force fields were used as partitions.

"What are they doing?" I asked Sol with obvious curiosity.

"A lot of things,” he said, “research, design, data analysis, assembly of robots... By the way, I also was born here.”

"Oh, I see...” I said, not knowing how to react to this.

_(Solar's size compare to a human. In fact this is a photo of Sputnik-1)_

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhrbK254yRE)

Ebony Maw met me in his private office. It was a humanoid with no actual nose, somewhat reminiscent of an ancient elder. Lumpy wrinkled gray skin, bloodshot eyes, gray hair-patla, twisted fingers with black nails, dressed in a black robe with yellow elements. His lack of nose, of course, was very annoying. No, perhaps the nose was there, but it was so flat, as if it were completely absent. And I didn't understand first why Sol asked me not to scream at the sight of this creature. It sat, or rather, in a high black armchair with a sharp back at the same color as an oval table displaying a hologram of some kind of blue tunnel, red and yellow dashed lines moved along it. There was nothing more in his office, but, probably, everything you need, as elsewhere, is mounted on the walls, you just need to know where the activating symbols are.

"Ah, it's you,” he said in a sort of chanting, nasty baritone, and left the table. He was two or three heads taller than me, the physique for his growth was rather thin. “A new member of the family, Tenebre, right? I heard about you.”

"H-hello,” I struggled to overcome the urge to retreat. “Nice to meet you, sir... Ebony ...”

"Yes, yes, of course,” he interrupted, coming up to me, “well-well-well...” I didn't like his studying predatory look. Absolutely. "Interesting. The magical potential is quite large, father made a good choice."

"What do you mean?.." I blinked in surprise.

"But!" the humanoid raised his left index finger to face level. “That remains to be seen.” He returned to the table, ran his hand over the hologram, and that itself disappeared. “I will introduce you to the scientific side of our life, as Lord Thanos has commanded. But first say, od uoy evol ecneics?"

Do I like science? Weird question. Probably at least this is interesting. And then, only one appearance of this creature wouldn't allow to say 'no', even if that was the case. So I decided to answer in a neutral way:

"It's hard to say, Sir Ebony Maw. You see, I... forgot everything, all my life until I came here. Father... Lord Thanos said that these are the consequences of umm... something. Perhaps in the past I had a great interest in this. Anyway, I want to know more."

“Commendable,” he remarked, again taking a step in our with Sol direction. Why did this robot suddenly shut up? “Neither yes nor no, but it's nice to see a beginner want to learn. I will try to give you the maximum knowledge, you will find out how wonderful the world of science is. Especially, ”he spread his fingers at face level, a greenish haze enveloped his hands,“ combined with magic. ”

"And you... umm... will teach me?”

"It depends on you...” Ebony Maw dropped his hands. “I could use a smart assistant. If you show interest and learn the acquired knowledge."

I flinched. In general, the physics of processes is a rather entertaining thing, and then there is such a phrase in my address: 'smart assistant'. It’s very... intriguing, although I still don’t quite understand what it’s about, but...

"I will try,” I promised readily.

"I hope so,” said the adoptive alien brother, and once again grimaced with displeasure. It seems so far Ebony Maw was not impressed, on the other hand... maybe his face just doesn't allow him to express other emotions. If this face suddenly smiles, I will probably figuratively faint from fear.

Ebony Maw led me through the laboratories, explaining in detail what they had and where. At first little was possible to remember from scientific terms, but he described everything interestingly, I listened very carefully, involuntarily concluding that the humanoid was right, and I really want to study. It seems that genuine interest in my eyes finally changed his mind and in the end Ebony Mo, nevertheless, did it - he smiled. Be-eh...

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lu3ra62uaHY)

In the afternoon, Sol and I went to my first magic lesson already to Proxima Midnight. The room where she was waiting had a very high ceiling, near the far wall there were two platforms floating in the air, each measuring about three by three meters in size. Well, the main place is empty. All dark walls in some small luminous symbols and patterns.

"So tell me, what you know about magic,” Proxima asked after the formalities of the greeting were respected. Like Ebony Maw at first, she looked bored and not interested in my training, just followed her father’s order.

"Nothing...” I shrugged and shook my head.

"Huh?" She put her right hand to her ear. "Speak louder, I don’t understand what you are mumbling."

"Nothing, I said!" I repeated in a raised tone.

"But, as I heard, you managed to create an energy wave and teleport yourself.”

This was already a surprise to me. First, Lord Thanos, now her... It turns out that everyone who needs it, knows everything.

"This was an accident... I don’t know how it happened,” I honestly admitted. Proxima just shook her head:

"Hmm, yes. Guess this is going to be difficult..." She took a deep breath and patiently continued: "So, listen carefully. The first step to mastering your magical reserve is the ability to feel it inside your own body. Let's start with meditation. Sit down." She sank to the floor and crossed her legs.

Frowning incredulously, I sat opposite her in the same position.

"Close your eyes."

I obeyed.

"A deep slow breath and the same exhale. Focus on the inner sensations. Try to feel the energy inside your own body..."

At first I didn’t feel anything at all. Continued to listen to her voice, focusing on the right words, but felt nothing new. It was even a shame. How did I manage to do this last time? I tried hard to remember those feelings: excitement, excitement, fear... A trembling passed through my body as if from a sudden unexpectedly joyful news. What it is? Nobody seemed to scare me...

“Join your palms and slowly spread them apart,” the sister commanded, “try to feel the warmth between them.”

It really was warm, along with some tension, as if I had just rubbed my hands together strongly. Fingers tingling, palms too, a strange, agitated feeling throughout my body ...

"Yes. Yes, That's it." Proxima said.

Opening my eyes, I couldn't contain a joyful exclamation. In my hands pulsed a golden round clot of energy with a diameter somewhere in the palm of my hand. Proxima Midnight stood a couple of steps away from me and grinned approvingly.

"Good. Now drop it."

"What?" the pulsar wavered in my hands.

"Throw it at the wall." Proxima took a step to the left.

On trembling legs, I got up and released an energy ball. Reaching the wall, it scattered into many small sparks that quickly disappeared. Further, Proxima Midnight again stood in front of me and ordered to throw pulsars into her already. At first I was scared, but the sorceress assured me that my attacks would not harm her. With some doubt, I nevertheless repeated the creation of the pulsar and with trembling hands released it in her direction. When the clot of energy almost reached the target, the alien put forward her hands, and the magic ball, stumbling upon the dome that flashed for a second around the girl, also scattered into thousands of sparks.

"Again!" She ordered.

I repeated the next attack with interest, the third with passion and so on. And it turned out to be even interesting! Hand-made magical pulsars - this is something! I didn't think that I was able to do something like that. Wow!

"Wait,” Proxima's face was distorted by an ominous smile, “sooner or later we will move on to the stage when you have to fight back from my attacks.” She giggled at the sight of my sudden fright: "Well, and what did you want? Thought an enemy would stand still and simply allow themselves to be destroyed? Let's continue!"

I again concentrated between my palms an energy ball the size of my own head, and launched in Proxima's direction. She repulsed it with the same ease, but she noticed:

"So. This is better. Maybe you are not so hopeless. Again!"

I couldn't help but smiled. Then nodded, generating in my palms a new pulsar of the same size...

* * *

Six more have days passed, that is, cycles, as it is called here. All this time I didn't see Gamora anymore, but Ebony Maw and Proxima Midnight flashed around constantly. The first half of the day was occupied with one, the second - with the other. My magic pulsars became stronger, then Proxima taught me how to create a magic shield. I wanted more, but she only repeated that I was in a hurry. Even what has been achieved over these days is already more than enough at the very initial stage. Ebony Maw also explained everything well - both physical and chemical processes - in an accessible and understandable language. By the way, both of them tried not to express themselves in their own dialect, although I didn't have any difficulties with understanding. I can’t speak only in their manner.

In general, everything wasfine, I even liked it, only teachers... are sort of harsh. No, no one insulted me and didn't call me names, but in appearance it was possible to say that both simply put up with my pressence, as if I annoy them, and if not for order from Thanos, then no lessons in science and magic for you, Tenebrae.

On the seventh cycle, I had, so to speak, a day off. Being not used to it and training to the limit I felt very exhausted. But have to admit, I really liked the new abilities... which I had before, I just don’t remember. Therefore, even Ebony Maw, who looked at me like at a louse, gave me some ‘homework’ on the calculations of kinematics. Also his task for me was to learn further the local language, they usually communicate in with each other. Well, I understand it, but must be able to speak as well, like the rest of the members of the Dark Order.

And so, having spent most of the day math and physics tasks, not without the help of Sol, who then flew off somewhere, said that certain things had be done, I was engaged in learning the Tneisna language. It was not easy, because it was very confusing for intuitive recognition. That is, when I saw a word or letter-symbol, I could read it at the subconscious level, and when I didn’t look, it was difficult to reproduce. Like the opposite thing to dyslexia. Or, as it was, they’re speaking a foreign language with you, you understand everything that was said, but you don’t know how to answer and speak your own, respectively.

“Levart, lanoitome, levon, lufroloc...” I read the words written in ancient characters from the terminal screen, in disagreement. “Damn...” rubbed my eyes tiredly and leaned back in chair. Why do I need this? On the one hand, everyone here already speaks the same language as I do, on the other hand, I understand everything ... But it is necessary. That's all. It would be better if Ebony Maw told me about the design of the engines of their spaceships. So far, we started the very basic things of the physics course. I had a feeling that I already know all of this, but just can’t imagine where it came from. Now here's another task - cuddle with an electronic dictionary. I’ve been sitting here for two hours, it’s time to get distracted.

Getting up from the table, I walked around the room, went to the balcony, looked into the sky. Already the presence of a Black Hole above the head is not particularly alarming, I’m used to it. Where is everyone, I wonder? Even Sol disappeared somewhere. Hehe, and do you remember how, not so long ago I complained about his almost constant presence?

Pulling up an elastic band holding my hair in a high ponytail, I left the room, standing in the empty dark corridor I looked around and went to the left. A Solar flew by slowly, but it was clearly not my acquaintance, because he only muttered in a robotic voice: "Sgniteerg, Ydal Tenebrae" and headed on.

“Sgniteerg,” I said in back. Just a machine, however, every extra practice of pronunciation will not hurt.

Without any doubt whatsoever, I calmly walked where my eyes looked, where my legs lead, not hurrying anywhere, although I usually go quickly, even if there is no need to rush. The environment is already familiar, my eyes don’t hurt from the contrasting combination of darkness and bright local lighting in white and blue shades, and the trapezoidal corridors already seemed more beautiful. In general, the Sanctuarry itself possessed a certain charm in combination with mystery. I especially liked the self-aligning bridges under my feet and the touch panels hidden in the walls. If you don’t know where to put your hand to open the passage, you will have to look fot it for so long until you come across a hidden symbol by accident.

So, while walking, I went to a small platform with the stairs that led to a level lower. But as soon as I started to go down...

“Retsis Tenebrae!” a low voice called from behind. Turning around, I saw a huge muscular creature with lizard-like skin and a lizard-like face. We met each other only once, but such a colorful personality is not easy to forget. Just like all my new sisters and brothers.

“Rehtorb Cull Obsidian, doog ot ees uoy,” I replied calmly, repeating his manner. Despite the difficulties, in six days I was already able to learn some phrases, which surprised him.

‘You learn our language,” he stated with a clever look, “the pronunciation is already pretty good.”

“Thanks, I'm trying,” I nodded.

“What about the rest? Getting used to it, right?”

“I'm starting to like it here more and more,” I honestly admitted. “By the way, how are you? We only met once when Proxima and Sol were still nearby.” Even then, I was very scared of this thug, now there was less fear... A little less, yes.

“Solar...” the thug muttered somehow displeased. “Yes. But I heard how you and Gamora excelled. Four dradgars were beaten at once. That’s fascinating.”

“Yes...” I remembered our battle in details, we beat but didn’t kill all of them, and even so my help was minimal, “only after talking with father Gamora disappeared somewhere. I never saw her again. Do not know where she might be?”

“She's in the Crystal Garden.” Cull Obsidian pointed with his left hand to his back. “At least I just saw her going there.”

“Seriously?” That’s strange. “Ah... Crystal Garden? Where is it?” I scratched the top of my head and patted my eyes in surprise.

Cull Obsidian described in detail how to get there. This is two levels lower, the easiest way is to use the elevator and then go through the Rhombus Hall, and next down the Ringing Spiral Staircase, he said that I would not miss it, he didn’t offer to show me the way, which is surprising. Although okay, I’ll get there myself... I hope so. I have so far managed to scout here a little.

“Good, thank you,” I began to walk up the stairs again past him. Now, I didn’t only want to find Gamora but also to see what this Crystal Garden was. Never heard of it before.

“Kcul doog, tnod teg tsol,” the giant wished me back.

“Thank you, I will try,” I said, and went in search of this Crystal Garden and Gamora. As you understand, cull Obsidian wished me not to get lost. Yes, it’s easy to lose the way here, especially for a newbie like me.

I managed to get to the place without much strain howeve. True, just in case, I had to ask another Chitauri servant, who appeared on the way, if I was going in the right direction. It turned out - yes.

The rhombic hall was called so not only because of its shape, but also because of the many flickering columns, which were composed of large octahedrons of ideal shape, connected to each other by peaks.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqwHaO7mOTU)

No less I liked this very Ringing Spiral Staircase that encircled the same column of octahedrons, only of a larger size. A large cylindrical shaft, steps descended along the walls with a serpentine, all in sparkling white crystal formations, and these crystals emitted a quiet pleasant ringing, like bells in the wind. I involuntarily lingered in the middle of the way, listening to this amazing melody... And when I came down, I saw an arch in front of me, and behind it was...

“Oh wow...” I involuntarily broke out at the sight of this.

The cave of incredible size, much larger than the halls and grottoes that I saw before. Rocks, ruined buildings, bridges... clusters of crystals are more than human growth! The dark cave itself was illuminated by great many multicolored crystal formations: blue, white, purple, yellow... they grew everywhere, almost replacing trees. By the way, peculiar trees were here too, some tall thin-stemmed plants with descending weeping branches like algae. They also shone brightly from within.

Glancing from side to side with my mouth open, I walked along the cobblestone paths that were intertwined throughout the crystal grotto, on the left was a lake above which blue sparks soared, and then from somewhere above a powerful waterfall flowed into it, illuminated by crystals growing behind it. My breath caught in my throat. Water? Is there water here? Underground sources... That’s just... wow…

“Awesome...” I breathed out to no one, essentially speaking to anyone. God, this place still hides so many secrets... and it's so freaking cool...

On the shore of the lake, next to a ruined stone column, against the background of a shining violet cluster of crystals, I noticed someone's figure. The person sat on the ground with their knees curled and hugging them with their hands, and contemplated the vibrations of the water surface. Stepping a little closer, I managed to recognize the stranger. At least it seemed so.

“Gamora?” I called. No responce. I slowly approached the girl on her left and stopped indecisively, clasping my hands. The green-skinned sister didn’t even look at me. I coughed softly, again no reaction. Gathering more air in my chest for confidence, I carefully asked: “Hey, is everything all right? I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“Tenebrae,” the alien laid her head on her hands lying on top of her knees, as if very tired, and just as quietly asked: “Go away, please.”

What? Here we go... I tensed, an unpleasant sensation appeared in my chest. Recently we fought shoulder to shoulder, escaped, were able to get home together, and now all of a sudden? Is she... angry, or what? I can’t understand, and Gamora’s behavior is insulting. But instead of following her advice, I decided to sit next to her in the protruding stone.

“Please leave me, I'm not in the mood.” Gamora didn’t even look in my direction.

“Something happened?” I blurted it out before I realized, of course something happened. If all was well, Gamora would have acted differently.

“Nothing.”

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tv9h4zM7deQ)

Rubbing my shoulders with my palms, I crawled down from the stone and sat down on my knees, mentally sorting out situations that could upset her. Not knowing where she had been missing all these days, I could only think of one thing:

“What happened when Sol and I left?”

“It doesn’t matter...” she answered, and then she asked in a firmer voice, without raising her head: “Are you deaf, or what? I thought I clearly said: ‘do not pester me’. There is enough space in the Crystal Garden, find another place for yourself, and do not touch me.

“What happened, damn it?” I was rightly indignant. You come with good intentions, and there you are sent out without any explanation.

Gamora raised her head and looked at me, on her left temple in the light of crystals a clear black mark was visible, like a burn, and quite serious. My eyes involuntarily widened, my mouth parted, I leaned forward a little to get a better look.

“What is this?” My voice dropped to a whisper.

“It will pass,” she waved her hand, “it is no longer painful, only my head is still buzzing.”

I looked away and shifted the weight from my knees to the right half of the butt, supporting the ground with my right hand as well. Gamora ... wounded herself or... did someone else do this to her? So that’s why she was absent for so long? How did it happen? There are many questions, but asking them would seem impolite. Probably I had to say something, but could not.

“It’s my own fault,” the alien sister suddenly broke the silence, “We had to listen to Sol, but... Well, it doesn’t matter.

“Father... did he hurt you?” I ran my left index finger across my own temple. Gamora only laughed and rubbed her forehead with a grimace:

“Father? No, no... But you better not know. Father himself does not usually punish us, but his servants...” She shook. “In general, for now Nebula, our other sister, will teach you martial arts. I won’t be able to for a long time.”

“Can I help you somehow?” It hurt me to see my sister like that. Even worse from her short story and the contemplation of an injury perhaps not the only one. I only saw Thanos twice, but now I am starting to seriously fear him.

Gamora negatively shook her head at my question, and then added with a sigh, looking at the water:

“Just don’t provoke him yourself. Father will never punish just like that, only for very serious misconducts, like mine, for example. And you...” here she turned her head back to me, “you are important to him, Tenebrae, extremely important.”

“Why?” involuntarily escaped from me.

“We all, Children of Thanos, mean a lot to our father. No matter who we were before, now we are one family, the Dark Order.”

Hmm... No matter who we were... And who was I? Where did I get magical abilities? What unites us all in one family? How did I end up in the Black Hole? Why did Lord Thanos choose us? Why did he save me?

“Sey...” I finally answered, Gamora was surprised at first, and then forced a smile, either from consent, or from the fact that I answered her in their language. I do not know.

For some time we sat on the shore of an underground lake, listening to the sound of a waterfall and the light melodic ringing of crystals around us.

Soundtracks:

1) Mass Effect 3: Citadel Score - Normandy Battle Suite (battle with Dragards and escape)

2) Mass Effect 2: Arrival OST - Track 7; (returning home)

3) Mass Effect 2: The Arrival OST - Harbinger; (Thanos is angry)

4) Mass Effect OST – Saren; (meeting ebony Maw)

5) Mass Effect 3 Score: Grissom Academy; (first training with Proxima Midnight)

6) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Romance Ambient; (Ringing Staircase and Crystal Garden)

7) Mass Effect 3 EC OST - A Moment Of Silence [Extended Version] (conversation between Tenebrae and Gamora)


	5. Part 1. Chapter 5. Thanos's plan.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wulYtR_2M4A)

I couldn’t calm down all evening, periodically mentally returning to a recent conversation with Gamora. She never said what kind of punishment she had to endure, and what caused this burn on her temple. Honestly, when Thanos asked me and Sol to leave, I thought that the green-skinned girl would get away with severe condemnation, and... Nothing more.

“Damn it..” I shook my head. Again I sat in front of the terminal in my room and continued to learn the language, this time I read aloud a small text, already stressing every word: “Esoht seirt erew os gib taht... Mmmm... Ois gib tath... Oh, blast it all.” I’m going to damage my own tongue long before I learn everything

“Os gib taht...” Sol corrected, again helping me with my homework.

“Yes, thanks,” I muttered, rubbing my face.

We met near my room when I returned from the Crystal Garden after talking with Gamora. Since I had to translate the whole text today, and my head was not thinking well, I asked Solar for help. He willingly agreed, citing the fact that this evening he had no more assignments.

“Go on,” he insisted, “esoht seirt erew ylemetxe hgih... Tenebrae, what's wrong?”

“Nothing,” I sat, dropping my head in my palms. “It's just... I've been talking to Gamora recently... our father punished her very hard. Well, after he asked us to leave. How did he even find out what happened?”

“I passed the information.”

“What?..” I sat up abruptly in my chair, slowly putting my hands on the table.

“I said that...”

“I heard you, okay?” I got up and approached the robot, soaring already in the center of the room. That's it then! When we arrived, Gamora was immediately sent to the medical center, and then Lord Thanos called us... he already knew what had happened. “What for?” My voice fell to a whisper. “Sol, why did you do this?”

“Because it was necessary.” Confirming his words Solar blinked with all the built-in lights and red strip of the screen. “Lord Thanos would have demanded an explanation anyway. I have an order, Tenebrae.”

“What order? To cause evil?” I guilty bit my lower lip, realizing what was said. Sol flew very close to my face:

“To provide security.”

“What the hell this security is?!” I clenched my fists, but did not back down.

“Ordinary!” to my surprise, he also raised his voice, and then spoke quieter: “I couldn’t help but tell Lord Thanos that his two daughters almost died, while just taking a walk. But it wasn’t me who made the decision about the severity of the punishment, so no need to throw out your negative on me, okay?”

I had no words. Well, really. I felt really sorry for Gamora, but did Sol know what the consequences of his report would be? That was Gamora’s initiative, no arguments here. Probably, in Solar’s place, I would have done the same.

Having not found a suitable answer, I just sighed and went out onto the balcony. Evening. The weather is calm, there is no wind. In the rocks that open to the eyes, lights shine - these are from the windows of urban premises that open to the surface.

“I meant Gamora no harm,” Sol flew after me, “whatever you might think.”

“I know. It’s just... this whole situation turned out to be kind of...” I crossed my arms over my chest and exhaled noisily, “lousy...”

“It's all over. It’s in the past.” Sol concluded philosophically. I glanced over him with a frown and stared at the city at night again.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eB5f399Lb0)

Two days later, I met another representative of our clan of ‘Marked’, yes, excuse me, the Dark Order. Her name is Nebula, the one who will help me develop combat skills, while Gamora is recovering. By the way, I haven’t heard about her again since last conversation.

Nebula is a very strange creature. She is a woman with no less exotic appearance than Proxima Midnight. Her face seems to be composed of several parts, her skin has several shades of blue, her eyes are completely black, but pupils are white, no hair at all, left hand looks as if it’s not hers. When we first met, she was wearing a tight-fitting blue suit with a net at the throat. Out of habit, I dressed in black with white elements.

“You must be Tenebrae?” she asked as soon as I arrived at the training room. It was a square hall without a floor, or rather, instead of the floor there was some kind of liquid sparkled, a square platform hovered between two bridges.

“Yes, it's me, nice to...”

“Show me your mark,” she demanded further.

“What?” I didn’t understand.

Nebula grimaced, probably thinking that I’m a fool. She turned her back to me, grabbed the collar of her costume and tilted her head, revealing the symbol of our family. Turning to face me, she again demanded:

“Now you.”

Pulling back the collar of my overalls, I showed her a scorched mark on my chest. This satisfied her.

“Good. My name is Nebula, I will be your martial arts teacher. I must say right away that I will evaluate strictly, without any concessions.”

“And who else here is doing otherwise,” I muttered under my breath.

“What?

“No, nothing, it's just me.”

‘Stop shaking the air for nothing, and let's finally get down to business. Let's start by practicing the blows. But first stand.”

She stood opposite me, putting her right foot back, and putting her left forward. The right fist is at the level of the solar plexus, the left is slightly ahead. I mirrored her stance. Despite the fact that I am right-handed, it was more convenient to strike using my left.

“Do a sharp punch so that it is swift.” She stood to me with her right side, showing what to do. Her clenched fist whistled through the air, I recoiled. “Repeat.”

I repeated. But I didn’t succeed so sharply. Although at the subconscious level it flickered as if I had done something like this before. Nebula demanded to do it again. Then again ... and again...

We practiced for several hours. First, blows in the air to different potential parts of the body, then kicks, then she still decided to give me a run, then again practicing the blows, and so on. It was hard as well as in training with Proxima, who tried to squeeze out maximum magic productivity from me.

And now, physical training was added to the magic lessons and scientific study. I don’t know what all this is for, but my father said it was necessary, plus I personally liked it... that's all. No matter how hard I get tired, no matter how hard trainings are given. The hardest part was magic. Ebony Maw explained everything in great detail, in practice with Nebula it was necessary to develop endurance, but with the control of my own magical energy snags arose.

For example, on the last lesson, where Proxima Midnight tried to teach me the art of teleportation. I already said that I was able to do this once, when those creatures attacked Gamora and me, I just didn’t understand how. Proxima’s explanations about the need to mentally overcome the boundary of space, to imagine where you are transported and other things didn’t bring clarity. She easily demonstrated her skills by teleporting in a bright violet flash from the right side of the training ground to the left... and back.

“Close your eyes, concentrate, imagine where you want to move...”

I tried several times, but each time I opened my eyes I found myself in the same place. Some kind of curse. With energy balls and telekinesis, I did it the first time, but here...

“Nothing comes out,” I sighed angrily, resenting myself only.

"But you already managed to do this once,” Proxima said.

"Then everything was different, yeah!” I started to wind up. “They attacked us, we defended ourselves! They knocked me off the cliff, and I... I got scared, okay? I don’t know how it happened!”

"So, let’s recreate the atmosphere of the battle then,” Proxima decided and looked at me somehow not very decisively: “Let's go.”

“Where?” I surprised.

“As a mage, you must master teleportation anyway. If this cannot be done the usual way, we will improvise.”

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebr-UTWLfyE)

We walked through the tunnel to the elevator, got several levels up and ended up on a high viewing platform directly under the arch of a giant long cave. Looking down, I involuntarily swallowed. No, I'm not afraid of heights, but it's still not very nice to stand here somehow, you know. Below there were some multi-colored lights in large numbers and something shiny, reflecting light, very similar to a lake. I didn’t immediately recognize the place, however.

“Is there the Crystal Garden down there?”

Proxima nodded.

“It is. The height is sufficient, I think it should work out.”

“What exact...” I just started, but the alien suddenly ran up, grabbed me and pushed me down from the platform... falling with me.

I didn’t even have time to think about why she did this, even what happened, I realized only after a split second, when I was flying down at a wild speed. Proxima Midnight dived nearby, surrounded by purple light. I couldn’t call magic for support, crazy fear replaced all.

“WHAAAA!!!! God!!!!”

“You know what to do!” the alien shouted nearby. “You doubt - you die!”

Crap! Monster! Damn you! Hate you!!! I wanted to call her different words, but the fear took its toll. I quickly continued to fall down. Crystal formations, dilapidated buildings and stone piles were already guessed.

“Concentrate magic, break through the imaginary boundary of space! Let the energy...”

God, it is bad! Everything is very bad! AAAA!!! She flies nearby and shouts something to me, but it is impossible to understand a thing. This is the end... The end! A tingling sensation spreading through my body from the chest, turning into a pulsation. My magic answers... The imaginary boundary of space...

“Tenebrae!!!” Proxima screamed from somewhere above.

The rocks were already very close. In only a split second, the thought arose of moving to that relatively even place to the left... Because of pulsations it became really hot, a faint shining gold haze suddenly enveloped my whole body... With a squeal I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my head, preparing myself for the inevitable, and then...

The noise... splash... I was afraid to move. There was a feeling that the fall was continuing, and now at any moment I will crash against the stones. But what is it... Why am I suddenly feel tough, and where does this sound of a waterfall come from? I moved a little, felt a hard surface beneath me, and slowly opened my eyes and raised my head slightly. What is it? Dilapidated buildings, crystal formations, even a nearby lake, a waterfall flows directly from a cliff into it. Is this the Crystal Garden? I fell and... Glance rushed up into the darkness. I fell... from there? Wow... Wait a minute... I'm alive... And I could really die. After such a fall, people usually do not survive. So that... I teleported? It really was... a teleportation?! Proxima gently landed nearby and slowly approached. She looked kind of excited.

“You did it, Tenebrae, congratulations.”

She smiled, but as soon as I realized what had happened, I got a very strong desire to kick her ass with all my strength. The sorceress extended her right hand to me, offering help, but I was in no hurry to accept it. Tears in my eyes seethed, my chest tightened with resentment, hands and feet trembled, breathing was frequent.

“Y-you ...” I was seriously shaking. “You almost killed me!!!” My voice echoed around.

“No, you almost crushed,” she shook her head, “I just wanted to teach you how to teleport.”

“You're lying!!!” I clenched my fists.

“Stop yelling, would you?” Proxima Midnight grabbed my right hand and forcibly put me on my feet. “You did as I expected. That was intended, Tenebrae.”

“You pushed me down!”

“Yes. And insured you while you flew down. Fortunately, I didn’t have to catch you.”

“Huh?” I flinched. Would she... catch me? Proxima Midnight grabbed me by the shoulders, pulled me to her and whispered in my left ear:

“All is well. You did it.” She took a step back, I was still shaking:

“You could simply warn me.”

“Then nothing would come of it. No, retsis, you had to believe that you were in danger, that was the whole point. Next time everything will be different.”

“I won’t jump from anywhere anymore!” I objected right away.

“No need...” Proxima Midnight suddenly looked somewhere up and to the left. Following her gaze, I saw a tunnel in the rock, in which a huge figure appeared. For some reason, I immediately guessed who it was, even if it was dark all around us. Thanos nodded to Proxima and left. We exchanged surprised looks with her.

“He saw everything...” she said in a somewhat confused but contented tone, not holding back a silly smile. I gradually began to calm down. Father watched this... experiment and... approved? So who is awesome? I am awesome. Yes.

For a successfully completed death mission, Proxima later invited me to take a walk with her and Nebula around the underground city today. I was immediately overwhelmed with suspicions, recalling the last ‘stroll’, but the alien sister assured me that this time everything would be harmless. We just walk along the streets, you can see how people live here. Honestly, I have waited for this for a long time, so I answered in the affirmative, although I hesitated, but was it worth it. At the appointed time, both girls came after me, and the three of us went for a walk.

“Why Gamora is not with us? She won’t go?” I asked, touching the hair braided on my left side. We were going somewhere... but I can’t imagine where.

“I asked her, but she was not yet in that emotional state to walk,” Nebula spread her hands. “But it's fine, we go ourselves.”

“How is she doing at all?” After the Crystal Garden, we again no longer intersected with her.

“She is simply ashamed,” Proxima intervened. “To make such a thing. Almost killed you both. Yes, and Sol too. He is a unique Solar; losing such a thing would be a disappointment.”

There was also an underground exit from the citadel, which came as a surprise to me. It turns out that it adjoined a spacious cave grotto, also not very well lit, but there was not dark as well. Surprising, though.

We reached one of the runways and got into a small shuttle, similar to the one Gamora, Sol and I had already flown. Proxima took a seat at the helm, Nebula sat next to me, and I sat in the back passenger seat. The engine rumbled softly, and we smoothly took off.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOTnbhwALC8)

The underground city was amazing. A huge system of grandiose caves, the arch of which was supported by stone columns of natural origin, judging by their irregularities. Everything is strewn with crystal formations that emit soft blue light. Multilevel metal houses are built directly inside the stones, and also glass tunnels for transport trains move cross the path. Looking at all this, I felt so... small, so... insignificant...

“Fantastic...” I whispered, touching the window glass with my hands.

“The city is unique, built thousands of years ago,” Nebula explained.

Many buildings were also low, located far below. Streets and lights from the windows were visible. From here, everything seemed much more alive than on the surface of the planet. Interesting, has it always been like this, or did some kind of cataclysm forced the inhabitants go underground? There is so much more to learn...

After some time, the shuttle landed among similar ships, nearby was a building with a flickering sign, in the language of Tenisna it was written ‘Dancing Diva’. Proxima Midnight clapped her hands:

“Well, I suggest we stop by here first, and then go for a walk!

“What is it here?” I asked in surprise.

“A cool cantina, the best ‘Jorgul’ on the whole planet and all that.”

I didn’t get a thing, but okay, we’ll find out.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNrKjpGExcQ)

We entered through the sliding doors and ended up in a slightly cool large room with many tables and chairs, on the left there were a terminal and some kind of scoreboard on the wall, there are also columns with colorful liquid inside, it’s seething with bubbles. Some music is playing, calm, unhurried. What’s this place, I wonder?

Nebula was the first to go to a far corner and sat down at a table next to a small aquarium where some worm-like white creatures swam. At first I was somehow disgusted. Why do we sit next to this? But the girls are already took places, all I had to do was to agree with their choice. The main thing is not to look towards the aquarium.

“What are you going to drink, Tenebrae?” Proxima asked.

“I don’t drink...” I answered and immediately asked: “Or do I?” And looked at them questioningly. Alcohol was meant, well, for some reason I thought so.

“How do we know if you drink or not, if you yourself don’t remember...” Proxima spread her palms.

“I have an idea!” Nebula decided. “We need to take a drink and something non-alcoholic too. Then we will find out whether she drinks or not.”

“Good point,” Proxima said.

Then a human-like robot came up to us and asked to make an order. Nebula decided to deal with this. She took from a mechanical waiter some kind of flat panel, poked something at it and brought it back. The android left and returned a few minutes later with a tray with three glasses and two bottles with bubbling pink and orange liquids, and there also was a large plate with... some kind of food: pieces of something colorful: green, orange, round cherry color balls and something else. Wishing us a pleasant evening, he withdrew.

“Well, let's get started.” Nebula uncorked both bottles in turn, poured the contents into two glasses and pushed both to me: “Well, try it.”

The poisonous pink liquid in the first glass seemed terribly nasty, with a bitter taste. The second is much sweeter and tastier, the bubbles pleasantly nibbled on the tongue. I silently jabbed my right index finger towards the orange contents of the second glass.

“She doesn’t drink,” Nebula and Proxima Midnight said at once, exchanging glances. The latter took a pink glass from me:

“Well, for a new family member?” She lifted it above her head, and then the three of us clinked glasses, I - with some embarrassment. I didn’t expect from them such... cordiality. Thought none of them likes me. Actually I didn’t like them at first too, but now... I’m used to it. Almost. Probably.

After some time, communication became quite informal. Despite the fact that I, unlike them, drank only locally made lemonade and spoke little. There was nothing to tell, because I only recently, so to speak, was born again. Who I was before, I can’t imagine. Mostly listened to the stories of Nebula and Proxima. They often travel to other planets by orders of their father or just like that. There are planets in space, as I understand, very beautiful, warm worlds where the sun shines, and there are whole oceans, as well as green forests. Maybe in the near future I will also be lucky to visit these places... as soon as my father permits it.

“And so, he co-co-co-comes to-o-o… m-me ...” Nebula drained her glass with one gulp and splashed some more - and says: “Yo-yu, beauty... Wan-n-nt… e-e-em… hang out?”

“Ouch...” Proxima rolled her eyes. “I’m even afraid of as-s-s-suming...” She looked already the most intoxicated.

“No,” Nebula waved off, “I just knocked him out across the bar. Well, maybe he dislocated his jaw in the fall and...” She thought and added: “Maybe got a concussion. Who knows. And what&! He took me for a stripper!”

“Tough,” I agreed. Yes, he acted harshly with her, but she also reacted... in the same manner.

“So... Tenebrae, now that you’ve already settled a little in our world,” Nebula propped her chin with her left fist, “What do you think of it?” Proxima also leaned forward, trying to focus her vision.

I rubbed my shoulders with my palms, leaning back in my chair, and admitted with a sigh:

“I like it here. At first it was scary, sad, there were some thoughts that everything should be different, but now...” I smiled: “It passed. I don’t know other worlds yet, but... this is home. And the family, though unusual, may be non-native, but... mine.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Proxima exclaimed joyfully to the whole bar. “There is an idea: let’s drink for the prosperity of our world!”

We did so. After that Proxima offered to drink for our father. Here I already had to, want it or not, but swallow the unpleasant alcoholic liquid, otherwise the two would think that I didn’t respect them. Frowning, I immediately sent a nice round cherry-colored ball into my mouth and immediately washed down with orange lemonade. My head immediately felt a little foggy, but the more I decided not to touch that bottle. Further, Proxima offered a drink for the whole family. Then...

“Alright, that's enough for you,” Nebula suddenly said.

“N-nothing-n-not enough!” the sorceress protested, her hands again reached for an almost empty bottle, but Nebula grabbed her by the shoulders and began to try to lift her from the chair:

“Stop, I said. Wow-wow-wow, Proxy, come on now, it's time to go home, sleep. Tenebrae, help me, well?”

Together, we forced a pretty drunken sister out of an bar. Passing by the Bartender, I managed to whisper to him with a smile: "Excuse us..." and we left. On the way to the shuttle, the tipsy girl kept demanding to continue the party, but as soon as we got into our small shuttle and headed home, she quietly sniffed with her eyes closed in the back seat, occasionally only muttering something.

“She can't get carried away with thin, you know,” Nebula shook her head. She flew the ship, fortunately I didn’t have to do this. According to the plan, we were still going to walk around the city, but who knew that Proxima would get so drunk. Well, another time then. It's a shame, but at the same time, I also live here now, which means that there will still be the possibility of walking around.

The next day, when Ebony Maw let me go, I ran into Sol right at the exit from the laboratory. He said that my father wants to see me.

“Am I in trouble?” I clarified just in case. He would not call anyone without a reason.

“As far as I know, no,” Solar said.

“W-well... okay then...”

This time, Sol didn’t take me to the throne room, but to a huge place that looked like some kind of storehouse or... museum? This gloomy huge and long hall was lit only from recesses built into the walls, behind those were some strange things, small structures. Also at the walls the high ceiling was propped up by thick columns glowing with a soft violet light. I’m already used to this ‘tear out my eyes’ combination of constant dusk and bright local light, so I could orienteer without any problems.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfOso3O3EDo)

Right in front of this strange hall, Solar said that I needed to go on without him, and flew away, leaving me alone. When I went inside, then, having finished looking around, I saw a large figure of my father in this dim light. Someone else was nearby, it was only visible that this ‘someone’ was wearing a spacious robe with a hood. They were talking in a whisper about something. At first the idea was to wait outside, to leave, but since Sol said that Thanos was waiting for me, it was necessary, nevertheless, to come in now. Stepping as quietly as possible, I approached them, the titan immediately turned his head towards me:

“Ah, Tenebrae, there you are.”

“You wanted to see me, father?” I bowed.

“Leave us,” Thanos ordered the unknown figure.

“Yes, Sir,” he hissed dutifully and left. Passing by, he glanced briefly at me, a cold blew from the creature immediately. A dark blue cloak with a hood completely hid his face, only some metal elements could be discerned and predatory sticking fangs: two on top and bottom. This stranger was definitely a Chitauri, but something was wrong. I’m already used to these creatures, but... I have never thrown so much into a shiver.

‘Asgardian,’ came through my head, but the creature made no sound. It just passed by and disappeared outside the hall. I looked after him as if in a trance, having completely forgotten where I was and who was still standing nearby. Only the voice of my father made me go out of my stupor:

“The Other is my main adviser, my right hand.”

With a start, I again bowed respectfully to Thanos, still trembling inwardly. Other... Something familiar. Gamora once mentioned... I still don’t understand if this is a real name or a nickname.

“Do not be alarmed, yes, he catches fear on many. But he not dangerous,” Thanos grinned, “until I tell him so. ”

“Yes, father,” I clasped my hands in the castle and looked around: “What is this place?”

“This is the Vault,” Thanos waved his hands around the room, “many rare artifacts of antiquity collected here. Some possess real magical powers; others are just like echoes of the past, traces of history. For example, come here,” we went to a decent hole in the wall, where behind a pale violet force field there was a large, somewhere in half my height, square stone tablet, strewn with hieroglyphs, some words could be guessed if not read for sure. “Here is the tablet of the ancient Chitauri, one of those where their arrival on Miltar is described – that’s the name of the planet we are on. Then...” he took a step to the left to another recess, where on the base there was a small model of a spaceship in the form of a dark green pyramid located horizontally, “one of the variants of their first ships. And this,” the titan pointed to the same small depression above it, where some plain-looking piece of stone lay,“ is a special substance that releases a tremendous amount of energy with a certain effect. Once, many centuries ago, for this reason there was a war that destroyed two powerful civilizations at once.”

I looked at him with wide eyes:

“How so?”

“Ones found it, others decided to take it away,” Thanos spread his hands, “this happens quite often.”

“And they couldn’t share with one another?” I stared at the stone again, trying to figure it out. It looks nothing unusual at all. Maybe there, under a layer of dust and with the necessary radiation, or something else ...

“Good question. Perhaps joint efforts could have been done to ensure both worlds, but... personal ambitions are always ahead. Orders are given by leaders, subordinates execute them, and still innocent people face with the consequences.

I looked at the piece of rock trying to imagine how something like this could be the cause of war and even the death of civilizations. What kind of people do they need to be to consider some kind of rock more important than a living being.

“Proxima, Ebony and Nebula speak highly of you,” the titan broke the silence. “They say you learn quickly. This cannot but rejoice.”

Highly? I thought they at least do not like me, at the very least they endure. But that was the first impression. I was very afraid of angering someone, and especially my father, so that it wouldn’t turn out like with Gamora, so I taught everything in good faith, sometimes along with Sol, and in training in hand-to-hand combat and magic I laid out one hundred percent.

“I try my best, father,” I turned away, hiding a smile.

“This is good,” Thanos nodded approvingly, “but I didn’t call you only for that. Given your successes, I think it's time for you to learn something important. Tell me, Tenebrae, do you know anything about Infinity Stones?”

“What kind of stones?” for the first time I hear this name, but now it’s very interesting.

“Indeed ... what do I say,” my father grinned, “Infinity Stones, or Cosmic Gems, these are objects of incredible power, a kind of magical artifacts.” He clenched his left hand into his fist and examined it thoughtfully for a while. What Thanos was thinking at that moment, I couldn’t even imagine. Looking around bewildered, I silently expected the continuation of his story. Finally, Thanos spoke again, lowering his hand: “There are six of them: Aether - Gem of Reality, Orb - Gem of Power, Tesseract - Gem of Space, Scepter - Gem of Mind, Eye of Agamoto - Gem of Time and there is... Gem of Soul.

“I hope these are just names?” I blurted out, frowning. The titan’s face was distorted by a kind of sarcastic grimace, it seems that my reaction amused him. He shook his head and said quietly:

“They are real.”

I bulged my eyes and stared at the floor, feeling some unpleasant sensation in my stomach. Wait, gems... Are these gems? What nonsense... how is this possible? On the other hand, not so long ago I couldn’t have thought that there is such a thing as magic. But I’m already... learning to use it now.

Thanos began walking around me clockwise, continuing his explanation:

“Each of these artifacts has tremendous power, which transfers to their owner. For example, the Time Gem, aka the Eye of Agamoto, allows not only to travel in time, but also to see the future and the past: what could or couldn’t theoretically happen. The Reality Gem, or Ether, allows to change reality itself, with the help of the Soul Gem, the owner can control the soul of any living creature...”

“Wow...”, standing still, I patted my eyes, digesting the information. The ground began to leave under my feet, I already felt unwell... So, again, these are some gems. Gems... Gems? They control time, space, consciousness, reality, and so on... My God, is this real at all? Swallowing, I hoarsely asked: “How is this possible?”

Seeing my shock, the titan grinned rather, stopping again in front of me:

“Tenebrae, the Universe is much more mysterious than we think. And half of its secrets are still unknown.” From his look it was clearly read: ‘I know what I'm saying.’

Unknown, yes, no aeguments there, I mentally agreed. Thanos laid his hands behind his back and turned to me with his whole body:

“When we found you, one very interesting circumstance turned out. Gems somehow react to your energy field. They respond, in other words.”

“What do you mean?” I frowned. React to me? How? I don’t remember seeing at least one... Actually I don’t remember anything that happened to me before I woke up here in the medical complex in the presence of Sol.

“Now you find out. Come with me.” He pointed somewhere behind his back.

We headed deeper into the hall, moving between the purple glowing columns, past the huge number of artifacts of various shapes that were stored on shelves carved directly into the walls. We stopped at the far wall, there were six column-shaped elevations, each of which reached my chest, above two of them were two luminous objects the size of one palm of mine: a blue cube and an orange ellipsoid, both surrounded by a faint purple shell. It looks like a force field that keeps them in the air above the coasters. Thanos pointed toward the blue cube:

“This is Tesseract - the Gem of Space or it is also called the Gem of Cosmos.”

“It’s beautiful...” I whispered admiringly, peering intently.

“It allows to travel between dimensions, is able to break the boundary of the worlds, sneak through the horizon.” Father’s hand freely passed through the force field and reached the blue cube. “But not everyone is capable of controlling it.” Thanos handed the stone to me. A bit hesitating I took it and startled: as soon as the cube was in my hands, a white light flashed inside it, a wave of pleasant warmth passed through my body.

“Wow... It’s... it's warm!” I felt like a child who was finally handed the desired thing, the emotions were the same. In response to my happy expression, Thanos forced a wry smile:

“Tesseract responds to you, as I expected.”

A pleasant tingling in my whole body added to the warmth in my hands, I smiled out of my mouth, looking at an unusual cube in my own palms. I don’t know how and why this happens... I didn’t even think about it at that moment.

“What does it mean?”

“Not everyone can take advantage of all the possibilities of the Gems, they give their owners a certain power, great for the ignorant, but these people will not fully reveal the full potential of what they own. For example, Tesseract,” he nodded at the cube in my hands, “anyone else with its help can only move in space, like a magician — you can do this on your own.” I nodded. “But to overcome the boundary of dimensions...”

“The boundary of dimensions?” continuing to smile delightedly, I turned in my hands a faceted radiant hexagon. The beauty is incredible, and the ripple of inexplicable force, limited by the walls of the cube, I can feel it, the Gem rings a little audibly.

“The worlds of the Universe are separated by an invisible curtain, but there are inversion points, certain areas of space through which you can make the transition. Imagine,” Thanos leaned slightly towards me, I lifted my gaze from the Gem, paying all attention to the titan, “a large fabric, and the hole in it, is the inversion point. Do you understand?”

“Th-think so ...” I managed to say, lowering my hands with the Gem to the level of my belly button. If besides ours there are still some parallel dimensions, and they are hidden from our views, then what is the probability during a space trip to ‘run into’ this so-called veil?

“Soon everything will become clear, Tenebrae,” Father took the Tesseract from me and again placed it in the cocoon of the force field, “maybe now you still have a poor idea of what I'm talking about, but in the near future...”

“Asgard!” I interrupted, waving my arms and wondering at myself. This hunch just hit me. The titan froze, looking at me with a wary piercing gaze. “You said, Father, that I came from the world called Asgard. Through the Black Hole. Is this... One of those transitions?”

Thanos nodded his head approvingly and smiled.

“Not bad. Thinking fast. In a sense, this is a naturally formed spatial tunnel, but extremely dangerous one. It leads in only one direction: from them,” he raised the right index finger upwards, “to us,” the titan lowered the same finger down, and crossed his arms over his chest: “The Tesseract will allow us to make transitions unhindered and, most importantly, without risk and go back home.”

I nodded my understanding and scratched my left cheek with my fingers.

“This will greatly expand our capabilities,” Father went on, “the ships we fly on are, of course, equipped with hyperdrives, but not a single spaceship is able to just overcome the dimension boundaries. The energy of a different level is required. And here you come in.”

“How?” I was completely confused.

“You will learn to control the power of Tesseract, and you will become our guide to other dimensions, where the other Gems are. Over time,” he raised to his right palm to face level and clenched it into a fist,“we can collect them all. All... All to one.”

To this I did not even know what to say. So that’s the reason why my life didn’t end then, why I am standing here, why I exist... and for what I should be grateful to fate, or chance, or fortunate combination of circumstances, or whatever else... But why is this magic stone so reacts to me? How to explain this? How did Thanos... father... discover this? Who am I at all? So many questions with no answers. Is it possible to ask one, only what will be the answer? Gathering more air for courage in my chest, I quietly asked:

“Why do we need them? These Gems?

“For the safety of our world and others in the first place. This one," the titan pointed to a yellow stone, "was about to provoke a new space war. The conflict was prevented, but the price was considerable. I do not take on the role of fate-maker, but... Who do you think will be able to ensure the safety of the galaxy: the one who saw with their own eyes the true power of the Gems, or who is unaware, but sure that they can handle their strength?"

He is right, what to say. I have nothing to compare his point of view with, there is nothing to object, and I see no reason to do so.

“That's why we have to collect them. And that’s why you won’t use Tesseract for anything other than creating space portals. We will find them all. Only in this way will we ensure the peace of the inhabitants of Miltar and the future of our world.”

Father is very convincing. He gives me hope. It is both an honor and... fear. No need to remind the incident with Gamora... What if I cannot cope? How can you manage an artifact that you have never seen before? I just recently started learning magic. But to refuse Thanos is not very polite and... moreover, it is not safe.

“Yes, Father...” I nodded. “Just... How? I can’t...”

“I will teach you myself.” The Titan gave me a determined look, my breath caught because of it. A mixture of delight and wild horror made it impossible to move. Father... will he... teach me? Wow. I could expect anything, but not that...

Soundtracks:

1) Halo 2 OST - Unforgotten (conversation between Sol and Tenebrae about what happened to Gamora)

2) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Vault; (meeting Nebula)

3) Halo OST - Halo; (the fall and successful teleportation)

4) Mass Effect1OST - The Citadel; (girls go out)

5) Mass Effect DLC Kasumi’s Stolen Memory OST - Party Music; (in the bar)

6) Mass Effect 3 Leviathan Score: Bryson's Lab (Thanos tells Tenebrae about the Infinity Stones)


	6. Part 1. Chapter 6. Success or failure.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tj0u0rEuvqo)

Looking at my feet, I walked without thinking about the destination. There were figures on the way, they said something to me, or to each other - it doesn’t matter. Anyway, now I couldn’t imagine how to react to anything. After a conversation with my father, at first I was overwhelmed with a feeling of joy, but now it was replaced by anxiety... and many questions that I didn’t ask from the beginning... not that it was impossible... Rather, there were no such questions before.

_“When we found you, one very interesting circumstance turned out. Gems somehow react to your energy field...”_

Why? I had never seen them before. Or have I? In that life... that remained on the other side of the Black Hole. Is it possible? Continuing to go where my legs lead, I gazed steadily at my palms and clenched them several times into fists.

_“Not everyone can take advantage of all the possibilities of the Gems...”___

But I can? And does this only apply to Tesseract or other Gems too? Just curious, without any back thoughts. Reflecting, I didn’t notice how I ended up on one of the internal viewing platforms and looked down. A few days ago I almost got killed thanks to Proxima. Great idea, damn it... Hell. I wouldn’t call my teleportation a success; rather, it was purely luck. Rrrrrah! Now it’s even scary to go to the Crystal Garden again... although it’s damn beautiful there. Yes.

_“You will learn to control the power of Tesseract, and you will become our guide to other dimensions, where the other Gems are. Over time we can collect them all. All... All to one.”_  


And he will entrust me with this difficult mission? Me? A woman who almost doesn’t know anything? Colossal responsibility, given my absolutely zero experience. And there is no way to refuse. More precisely, it is possible, but... That's exactly the ‘but’. With a heavy sigh, I squeezed my palms at chest level and closed my eyes, lowering my head. Father himself will teach me how to handle this artifact... At first I was wildly delighted, but... now I am terrified... also wildly.

A few days have passed since our conversation. I waited all anxiously, but nothing happened, everything was as usual ‘calm’, as in previous days. About what happened, I told only Sol. Silence was not easy, of course, all the more subconsciously I needed some kind of moral support, but to... the rest I couldn’t tell a thing... Well, they were still strangers. Solar, it turnd out, had known Lord Thanos's intentions for a long time, and that simply shocked me, to put it mildly.

“You knew and told me nothing?!”

“What did I have to tell? Let’s digress for a moment from the fact that orders are not being discussed, what would you say, what would you do if you knew everything from me? What are Infinity Stones, and why you have a ‘special’ relationship with them, is unknown to anyone. You? I doubt it. But only this fact itself gives us a great advantage, agree.”

I just snorted. Agree with what? So far, there are only more questions than answers to them. I wouldn’t allow myself to talk to my father in such a tone. Yes, right, I'm afraid of him...

...and not only him. That creature with such a strange name still doesn’t come out of my head. Other. Why Other? Other, means different from the rest of the Chitauri? If he is a Chitauri at all... So far, I was lucky enough not to cross his path, but... and even once was enough. It seemed that he was a kind of horror that could jump out from anywhere. This is, for example, if you being afraid of snakes, go camping, set up tents and find a snake nearby. The snake crawled away, but you still can’t rest all the time in this place, as planned. All the time on guard, what if?..

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSGNmaIBww8)

So here I am. We do not have a forest, of course, only an underground city, but still... Gamora, who never again appeared in sight, spoke of him... Now I am scared. I would also like to ask, but already not Sol. I decided to raise this topic during the next sparring with Nebula. Caution... unobtrusively...

  


“May I ask you something?” My left fist cut the air and was blocked by a blue female palm:  


“Go ahead.”  


“I recently spoke with Father and...” Nebula kicked at that moment, and I had to dodge. “So, when I arrived, there was...” she waved her fist at the top, I put the right block, “there was someone named Other, who is this?”  
Nebula froze and didn’t react to my hit with the heel right in her stomach, as a result she was on the ground. Frightened, I rushed to help her, but she put out her left palm and stood up herself, being still a little dumbfounded.  


“Other?..” she asked in a whisper.  


“Do you know him?” I was surprised. Honestly, I expected a much more calm reaction, but not fear.  


“I know. And you... when did you manage to face him?  


And I told her how I crossed paths with this creature for the first time. Only a couple of seconds, but it was already scary from one look at him. Nebula put her hands on her waist and shook her head, looking at the floor:  


“Ykcul chtib...”  


“What?” I blinked in surprise. She called me lucky... what?  


“No, nothing...” she muttered.  


“Nebula?”  


“I don't know who he is. Nobody knows. He appears infrequently, but once faced him you begin to feel as if he is watching you everywhere and all the time.  


“Oh...” And I thought it was all a game of imagination. It seems I’m not alone. Or it’s not a game at all.  


“Other is a very powerful creature, capable of driving crazy with the power of thought, he is loyal to our father...” the alien coughed and added: “Like all of us, of course.”  


“Is he a Chitauri?”  


“Maybe. In any case, he is their General. Okay...” to Nebula this topic was unpleasant, “let's leave this subject, okay? Just... just don't think about him, Tenebrae. It is impossible to get used to his presence... it remains only to take for granted.” She took a breath and again stood in the fighting stance: “Let's continue the training, okay?”  


“Okay...” I also took a fighting stance. Looks like I shouldn’t have started talking to her about it. Why? Nebula is afraid of this creature. Maybe she, like Gamora, also fell under his rage? I should ask the green-skinned warrior... when I see her again.  


[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uaq6EQ7RKmo)  


A few more days later our first meeting took place, the initial lesson already with my father. There he explained what he wants to get from me. I just left the Ebony Maw’s lab. Today I didn’t have much to do, until dinner, where Proxima and Nebula and I wanted to discuss the next trip to the underground city, but without drinking in the first place, there was still time, so I decided to take a walk when I came across... him. This happened suddenly: I was walking along a long tunnel with bright contrasting light that poured from the lamps built into the walls, when suddenly...  


_“Asgardian...”_  


I looked around in dismay, but found no one. Do I hear things? Probably... As soon as I took a breath and continued moving on, out of the neighboring corridor, the tall figure in a black robe slowly appeared. I instantly froze, feeling the paralyzing waves of inexplicable fear. It seems that this is the same creature that I met before. Other. He looked at me from under the hood, in response I looked at him expectantly. And then suddenly a hissing voice was heard in my head:  


_“The Master calls for his youngest daughter. Come with me."_  


Lips trembled, words stuck in my throat, breath caught, legs grew to the floor. The mere presence of this figure nearby made the blood run cold. After waiting a couple of seconds, Other slowly turned around and inaudibly went off somewhere in a leisurely step.  


_“Follow me, Master’s daughter, he is waiting,”_ came again in my head.  


Looking around for help, but not seeing anyone, I realized that there was nothing to do, and went after Other, who glided silently ahead. Surely he has legs, but because of this long robe, the effect was created as if the creature was floating. The few minutes that we walked along the corridors and across the mosaic bridge over the abyss, which itself was built underfoot, seemed to me an eternity. Suddenly it dawned on me. The unknown! That's what he makes you feel next to him. Fear of the unknown. It is the expectation of something bad, incomprehensible. When you can’t even imagine what will happen to you in the next very second, and what to do about it. As soon as I realized this, the feeling of anxiety receded a little. A little, but not completely.  


We stopped at a dead end, the corridor was cut off by a deaf stone wall. I looked around in dismay, I only wondered what further, as the creature ran its right hand through the air in the direction of the dead end, the obstacle went in waves and disappeared, opening a dark passage. Other silently pointed me forward with his left palm.  


“T-there?” I asked, pointing my fingers into the darkness. The creature nodded and... disappeared in the black haze. Teleportation? “Wow...”  


Carefully stepping and wildly worrying, I went into the open passage, which immediately disappeared behind me, and at the same time a few meters from me a circle of white soft light was lit in the floor - the only source of light here... The walls and ceiling are not visible, nothing is visible. There is only this circle of light and nothing else.  


“Hello?..” I called in a whisper. Asking if anyone is here would be foolish. Surely. If there is some kind of terrible beast, for example, then it will jump out and say: “Of course I am here, and I will eat you!” Oh, that I carry it at all.  


Grabbing my left index finger with my teeth, I entered this incomprehensible circle, and the darkness was immediately left behind, which for some inexplicable reason became somewhat calmer. Although…  


  


“Ready for the first lesson, Tenebrae?” Father appeared from the darkness on the right so unexpectedly that I scaredly grabbed my chest.  


“Y-yes... yes, sir Thanos... Father...” I bowed to him, still panting.  


“I asked Other to personally accompany you to me so...” he grinned wryly, “so that you get used to his company a little. Not afraid so much. Looks like a little hurried.”  


“It's just... it's... Well...” there were no suitable words to express my feelings. If at least someone had warned, one could have been mentally prepared, but... no, umm?  


Thanos, it seems, decided not to comment on this and simply raised his left hand to the chest level with a blue cube - the Tesseract.  


“Today you will make the first step. Take it.” He handed me the Gemof Space.  


“What step?” picking it up in my hands, I again felt the pleasant warmth emanating from the Gem, and it flashed a white light from my touch for a second. I almost dropped the cube, honestly.  


“Do you remember we talked about inversion points? Unstable areas of space connecting different dimensions?”  


“W-well y-yes. Uh, these are potential places where one can create a transition between them,” I recalled.  


“Exactly. This time we are not going to open any portals yet, you will just try, based on the power of Tesseract, to see them. Sit.” He sat down on his knees and repeat his appeal to me with a gesture. I did as he said, and now we were sitting on the floor opposite each other, Thanos held his hands on his knees, mine were holding a luminous hexagon at chest level.  


[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Vko01D77Fg)  


“Close your eyes. Focus on Tesseract. Feel how its energy passes through you. Become one with it.”  


I squeezed my eyes shut, completely giving all conceivable attention to the Gem of Space in my palms. Its warmth... tingling all over my body... my magical field merges with the energy of the stone... in my chest there is a sensation like with very strong excitement... a sensation of falling... no... flight...  


“Good,” he said with satisfaction, “now look.”  


Opening my eyes, I couldn’t hold the breath of shock. What I saw seemed something completely extraordinary. One of two things: hallucinations or... what father was talking about is actually real. It was a true whirlpool of multi-colored streams, it seemed as if the air itself was painted in bright colors. Hazards, particles of which were subtlety ringing melodically, moved, mixed, formed turbulences, literally I could see and even hear the surrounding air.  


  


“Focus on the inversion points,” said father, “try to see and feel them.”  


Translucent spherical waves emanated from Tesseract in my palms, while my father uttered words, smoky streams trembled and wavered, moving closer, like circles on water. It was possible to catch how the air reacts to sound vibrations. I translate, I could literally see the vibrations.  


“Watch the inversion points, Tenebrae, try to find them.”  


The streams not only moved and mixed among themselves, but in some places also twisted, forming funnels with black indentations, like whirlpools, only in the air.  


“I see! There are three...” I looked around, “no... five. Five funnels! Amazing...”  


“Good. Know, they are inconsistent, always in motion. Sometimes they can be collected in large quantities, sometimes in some parts of space you will not find a single one.”  


For some reason I felt already unwell: an unpleasant throbbing in my temples, and a slight nausea came to my throat. Either this is from everything he saw, or because of... Tesseract. As soon as it was put on the floor between me and Thanos, everything stopped: the air became normal again, the ringing in my ears disappeared, we still sit on our knees opposite each other in the complete twilight illuminated by a blue cube.  


“Awesome...” I admitted with a gasp, feeling some sudden overwhelming weakness. Plus, my legs were numb in an uncomfortable position, but before that I hadn’t felt at all, I was so carried away by what was happening.  


“That's how it is done,” father nodded with an important look. “It is impossible to see the inversion points with the naked eye, and not every magician is able to feel them.”  


“Not every?” I rubbed my face with my hands.  


“No.” Lord Thanos shook his head. “Tenebrae, do you really think I would give you, an absolute beginner, such an important matter, if every wizard could interact with the Cosmic Gems in the same way as you? Of course not. I would choose someone more experienced. We have enough mages in our family.” He looked straight into my eyes: “Tub reuoy eth ylno eno.”  
From these words it was somehow embarrassing. He said I'm the only one? Who one? For some reason, can I do something beyond the control of others? This is funny from one side, especially when consider that I do a lot of ‘ordinary’ things for a magician with great difficulty.  


“Ja liw od ym tseb, Rehtaf,” I managed to say with in a tired voice.  


There was an awkward pause. We looked at each other: I am at a loss, he is with interest. It seems that the answer in Tneisna language confirmed my determination. I said I’ll try. I mean, I’ll try not to let him down.  


“Yes, I know,” Thanos finally answered quietly.  


I just sadly lowered my head.  


[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxK6EwpTsa0)  


The next month and a half, if we consider the local cycles, were quite intense and difficult. I didn’t have to get bored. Along with the lessons of Ebony, Proxima and Nebula, trainings with my father were added, which consisted in learning to begin to feel the inversion points in space, first with Tesseract, and then without it. The Gem strengthened my magical energy and helped to see them. Independently, without the Stone of Cosmos, it only remained to feel them, it was simply impossible to observe them in reality, and given that these things also tend to move... This, of course, greatly complicated the task.  


It was therefore necessary to focus on hearing and internal sensations. Yes, yes, and sounds too. Remember, when I picked up the Tesseract and literally saw the surrounding air, I noticed that it somehow still very, very weakly rings. And these streaming funnels are still quietly making noise, the sound is like an extremely quiet pulsating buzz. But I only managed to recognize this for the fourth time. Until it began to work out, I was in complete despair. But the father didn’t condemn, didn’t rush, didn’t reproach. He was very patient with me, and this also kept me from tantrums at his presence. This could not be allowed, I cried later, when I was alone in my room. But for the fourth time... it happened.  


“I feel, father!” I exclaimed joyfully, sitting with my eyes closed and clenching my hands at chest level. “There are two of them here... They are moving.”  


“Okay, now check,” he said.  


Opening my eyes, I took the Gem of Space lying nearby, our energy fields connected, and the air around us became visible again. Two whirlpools: one behind my father’s back, the other to my left and to my right, respectively, they slowly moved and circled like tiny cosmic hurricanes...  


“Yes!” my joy knew no bounds. “Exactly two! I see!”  


“Good, Tenebrae, good,” the titan approved. I smiled, feeling myself like a small child. Praise... from Lord Thanos? Yes... it was worth all the trouble.  


Later we proceeded to the next stage - attempts to open small portals, again without Tesseract. My father said that if I learn to do it myself, then it will not be difficult to work with the Gem. And now it would be dangerous to use it here. So again all by myself. And again, no results... Trying to push the boundary of space is like trying to tear apart a very dense fabric with your fingers. Only in this case - mentally. Each time my head cracked from overvoltage. Yes... generate a pulsar, soar in the air, damn it, even teleportations - all this is much easier!  


_“Tenebrae, do you really think I would give you, an absolute beginner, such an important matter, if every wizard could interact with the Cosmic Gems in the same way as you? Of course not. I would choose someone more experienced. We have enough mages in our family. But you are the only one.”_  


Time passed. I trained, learned new magical tricks, made calculations for Ebony Maw, then learned the language of the Ancients, sometimes Nebula, Proxima and I got out to the city where we walked for a long time. It was interesting and hard, especially with my father. Feeling these inversion points and trying to form the transition is like trying to move the massive sliding doors, that much more larger than you. It was hard. I even began to dream of these interdimensional portals, and in mornings I discovered that I was floating in the air in a horizontal position, and the whole room was turned upside down.  


“You are becoming stronger,” Proxima once remarked, when we once again practiced the technique of creating a magic shield. I had to generate an energy protective sphere and hold it while the ‘mentor’ threw fireballs at me.  


“I have good teachers,” I smiled back.  
It was nice to realize that she no longer considers me useless or sees no reason to deal with me. I felt how my power was growing, already more or less understood how to handle it and where to direct magical energy. I had a feeling that I had once done all this, but I can’t remember under what circumstances and how often. Now, in a relatively short period, I managed to achieve a lot, but all this thanks to Proxima and the rest, therefore, to give a compliment to a compliment would be the most correct. Plus, relationship building of course.  


Eventually with the portals, I also started to get it. The first real interdimensional funnel, similar to a miniature worm hole with a golden rotating contour, was just palm in diameter, and the recess itself, the corridor itself, was even smaller, about half the index finger. But even this was a real breakthrough for me. The funnel was spinning slowly, sucking the air.  


“Wow...” I said, staring out at the interdimensional window floating between me and Thanos... leading to… somewhere. I wonder what those who see it at the moment on the other side might think.  


“Not bad,” he grinned, “now we need the same, but bigger. Try to expand it.”  


I nodded, lowered my head and closed my eyes. Imagined a golden stream heading from me to the funnel, which goes straight to the black center, and began to mentally push it apart. The noise gradually increased, signaling that I was getting it, also it became a little windy, the pushing forward gravity was felt.  


“Enough,” my father's voice suddenly sounded. I startled and lost concentration. The whirlpool disappeared at once, but having opened my eyes for a couple of seconds I managed to see a round luminous funnel with a diameter of several meters... Meters! Wow...  


  


Panting heavily, I fell to my side, Everything went dark for a second, breathing was intermittent, blood pulsed in my temples. But that didn’t stop me from feeling delight. No matter how bad it was at the moment, it was relegated to the background, because I did it! Clering my vision, I sent Thanos a faint smile.  


“Impressive,” he got to his feet, walked over, and extended his right hand to me, wanting to help me up. “You are really strong, my daughter.” He jerked me to my feet. My knees gave way, I grabbed both hands on my father's forearm and only thanks to this I managed to stand. “Enough for today. We will continue tomorrow at the same time. You need rest. How do you feel?”  


Silently I let go of his hand and took an uncertain step. Yes, I’m standing. Fuh, okay, sort of.  


“It's all right, father,” I smiled gratefully.  


“Well then, go.”  


I was just about to leave the circle of the light in which we stood, but suddenly a long-standing question came into my mind that made me freeze and turn to titan... For a long time I wanted to ask this, but decided to wait until I got the right to do that, so to speak. And today, having managed to achieve real results of practice, I think I can afford it...  


“Other, he... Does he make people more afraid of the unknown?”  


Thanos’s eyes shone:  


“Well, congratulations, Tenebrae, you found out his secret.” He nodded. “Yes, the mental impact is one of the main tools of my adviser. Many fears are based on uncertainty. Fear for one’s own life, fear of the future, fear of making one decision or another when you don’t know what the consequences will be... All this is uncertainty. It may be so,” father raised his left palm to the level of his chest, “or it may be otherwise,” the exact same movement with the right hand. “Other does not need to look for anyone’s fears, a person themselves choose what to be afraid of.”  


...they choose what they should be afraid of... I looked at my feet, completely not knowing what to say.  


“Go,” Thanos ran his hand through the air, from which the circle of light in the floor disappeared, and an exit opened behind me, through which light entered the room from the corridor. “Have a good rest. Tomorrow we will try something else. More difficult.”  


“More difficult?” I asked, blinking in surprise. “What exactly?  


“Something no less interesting,” Thanos pointedly brought out the Stone of Space in my direction.  


I gasped in shock. Portal? We will create a portal with the Tesseract? Oh, wow... Finally I'll try to do it...  


The next day there was a dry thunderstorm, but this did not prevent our plan. Sol, who escorted me to a place... outside the castle, advised me to put on a cloak before going out just in case - it was windy there. In the closet, that was just like most of everything, hidden behind a panel in the wall, the there were many different costumes, but so far I wore two or three of them.  


Putting the cloak on, I hid my braided long hair in the hood and, pulling it on my head, followed Sol. He said that my father will wait where no one interferes. This place turned out to be a pyramidal elevation not too far from the Star Spire. A stone staircase led to the top, which ended in a small flat square platform. The view from there was amazing. Nearby was a steep cliff and a valley of a long-dried river, the black mountains around looked especially terrifying in a thunderstorm, lightning flashed in the sky.  


[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4KcFG4LpcA)  


At this site, father and... his adviser, Other, were already waiting. God, why did this one come? What does he want? I never liked his presence, but now it was at least suspicious. And nobody else around. There were only four of us: Father, Other, Sol and I.  


  


“We are getting to the most important part, Tenebrae,” Thanos declared after exchanging greetings. “Yesterday you managed to create a portal. Today I want you to show how well you learned to interact with Tesseract.”  


“Meaning what, father?” I took off my hood.  


“Can you lead its energy in the right direction on your own. For safety's sake, I didn’t want to do this in the Citadel. You never know...” He again handed me the Stone.  


Who knows what?.. I took the Tesseract with shaking hands. Already this familiar feeling, the Gem ‘responds’ as if it recognizes me... Whatever it means. When I hold it in my hands, I feel as if I am becoming much stronger...  


Again, combining my energy field with the Tesseract’s field, I sent a magical impulse... The cube in my palms warmed up, rang and vibrated, from it a powerful ray of light burst out of heaven, dispersing the darkness and thunderclouds. It was spectacular! 

As mesmerized, I watched what was happening, feeling the pulsating power inside me. We all watched the beam, admiringly looking at this powerful stream of light. It was strong, but did not cause any eye strain. I could look at this beauty endlessly.  


  


“Ehs nac od it, Retsam,” Other said hoarsely somewhere nearby.  


“You are ready...” Thanos was still looking up at the magic ray, and then he smiled at me rather. “Tomorrow we will go into space and run the first tests.”  


I looked at him with round eyes, the connection with the Tesseract was interrupted, and the energy beam itself disappeared. The first tests. Space. Tomorrow. Tomorrow... Tomorrow will be what? Is it precisely what he spoke of originally when he first told about the Stones and let me hold the Tesseract?  


“W-what test?” I did not understand.  


“Time to find out if you can become our guide or not. We will fly into space, and with the help of the Tesseract you will create the first space portal.”  


“Mmmm...” Suddenly a wave of strong panic swept over me, everything inside became colder and rushed somewhere to the heels.  


“You have a connection with the Stones, this is indisputable, but now we will understand if you have the strength to show us the way.”  


“The way ...” I stared blankly at the shining cube in my hands. So the time has come... to do what it was all about. That is why, according to my father, such a responsible mission was assigned to me. I don’t even know if I’m ready... can I... And what will happen if I suddenly cannot? I’m so scared…  


[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HvVkmyJAIg)  


For the first time that evening, I was so worried that I shuddered at every rustle. I couldn’t calmly do the homework that Ebony Maw gave me, I was thinking about tomorrow. For some time after the calculation in the problem of finding the speed of the spacecraft while the hyperdrive was working, I decided that it would be enough astrophysicists for today. Later. Yes, and time is already...  


Turning off the terminal, I walked around the room, kicking the air, then letting my hair down and combing it, after that I went wandering somewhere outside my personal living space. What will happen tomorrow? Will I do it? Father said, I'm ready... But how did he define this? So far, it has not even been possible to open a real portal with the help of the Gem, only on my own... But Thanos for some reason decided that I know what needs to be done. Like this is the same as without Tesseract, only... ahem... with it. I want to believe that he is right. Otherwise, I will ruin everything at all... It will be a disaster.  


Thoughts about the Gem of Space led me to the very hall with artifacts where it was located. This and another second stone, orange in the shape of an ellipsoid. This is the Gem of the Mind, as Father explained, but it is not clear why it is called the Scepter? Who created them? Where are the others? What if someone is using those artifacts for other purposes right now? Father won’t do it, the Gems will be safe with him.  


Once in a deserted vault, I reached the farthest wall and thoughtfully stopped next to the two Gems. Tomorrow... Already tomorrow... With a sigh, I sat on the floor and hugged my knees with my hands. Because of emotions the limbs feel a little soft, there is also a weak tingling sensation in the back. I looked at the Tesseract, trying to calm down, but for some reason new extraneous thoughts were already spinning in my mind. For example, why does Ebony Maw have such a combination of voice and appearance? 

What will happen if to fly through the Black Hole above us in the opposite direction? If the Scepter can control the minds of others, then does it have a mind of its own? If so, whose, and how does it think? What will happen as a result of the transition to the first cosmic velocity...  


“Hey!” Suddenly a female voice called out from behind. I turned around sharply, continuing to sit on the floor, and saw Gamora. Beside her, Sol hovered on the right. “Meditating?”  


  


“Huh?” I jumped to my feet, pushing my hair back and brushing off my ass. “No, just ... Where have you been? We haven’t seen each other for a long time...” She looked much better than before, much healthier, there was not even a scar left from the wound on her temple.  


“Yes...” Gamora nodded with a smile, but decided not to answer, and pointing to the drone, she remarked: “Sol said that you were especially distinguished today. Well, I mean...”She pointed toward the cube. “Many saw today a blue ray in the sky, only no one knows what it was.”  


“Ah, that... Well, actually...”  


“Don't be shy,” Sol flew around me and hovered between the power cells that held the Stones on the patterned columns, “you finally managed to control the power of the Tesseract.”  


I turned to him and, slamming my hips, objected:  


“Well, I haven’t done much yet. Father wants to give me a test, you know...”  


“Not a test,” the Solar interrupted immediately.  


“What?”  


“I say this is not a test for you specifically, as an individual,” the robot moved to the side where Gamora was standing, “but just the next step. Creating a hypercosmic tunnel here is a big risk, one Black Hole above us is enough, and if another funnel appears nearby, the whole planet can be... tightened.  


“The whole planet?” Gamora and I gasped at the same time.  


“Well, yes... What did you think? An energy source such as the Stone of Cosmos will have enough power to form a portal through which a group of heavy space cruisers can pass. Tenebrae, if you were to complete the tasks of Ebony Maw properly, you would already have an idea of quantum transdimensional wormholes.”  


“I... haven’t gotten to this topic yet ...” I muttered, spreading my hands. “Now on the hyperdrive section.”  


“I see then. In general, this is not some kind of test, we just move on to the next step. Phase 2, a kind of. We will find out whether it is possible to use the Tesseract, as suggested in theory, or not. That’s all. Whatever you imagined to yourself.”  


“Really? Well, thank you, Sol...” I put my hands on my waist and again stared at the Cosmos Gem. “You reassured me...”  


Phase 2? Hm, theoretically, Sol is right, maybe I just wind myself up with all this? ‘Exam’, ‘test’, ‘deliberate failure’... Maybe I misinterpreted my father’s words? This, most likely, was due to lady standing next to me, who was punished for her arbitrariness... And still, in my opinion, it was very cruel on father’s part, incommensurably. The main thing is not to think about it too much, then everything should be fine. And actually, yes, we succeeded, if you go a little ahead... almost succeeded. This is exactly that ‘almost’ always intervenes at the most inopportune moment.  


The next day we met at the spaceport at the appointed time. Me, Sol, Gamora, Nebula and Cull Obsidian. The ship in black and red, called the ‘Sanctuary-2’, was incredibly huge! It was impossible to see it completely from the platform where we stood, it was only assumed that it was shaped like a kind of ‘four-winged bird’, if you really connect the imagination of course. An ellipsoidal base, stitched at the nose and four triangular sweeping wings: two on top and two parallel to them at the base. I've never seen anything like it before...  


“So damn awesome..” I gasped in shock, not even thinking about hiding my own surprise.  


“Impressive, right?” Sol asked in a pleased voice. I only nodded several times with my mouth open. It really is...  


Sometime later Thanos appeared surrounded by Chitauri guards and in the company of Ebony Maw and Proxima Midnight. Also with them was that creature in a cloak, his face hidden by a hood. At the sight of him, Gamora scaredly took a step back.  


“It's time, Tenebrae,” the titan said once reaching us, “I hope you're ready?”  


“Yes, father,” I nodded, mentally admitting that it was a complete lie. I am not that afraid, I am... worried. One thing when you do something on your own, hone your skills and all that, but if someone comes to you, everything immediately falls out of hand. 

If this happened to you, then you can understand what I'm talking about.  


From the inside, the ship was similar in structure to the Star Spire castle where we lived. The same corridors, passages, some large compartments were filled with equipment of unknown origin and meaning, everywhere the same twilight. We headed straight to the bridge. A large room with a huge panoramic window, above it there were three large screens. Along the entire viewing window there is a long panel with built-in terminals, also some terminals on the left and right as well. In the center there is an eminence with a captain’s chair, on the sides there are two smaller ones. The team carried out the last checks. At the sight of us, they all stretched along the line, greeting Thanos.  


“Welcome to the bridge of ‘Sanctuary-2’, Tenebrae,” the titan circled the entire space with his right hand.  


“So cool...” I admired again, smiling at him. My father seemed to like my reaction. I would like to wander around the ship and study everything in more detail, but for now... I don’t think it will be right. I’ll do what they want, and then, I hope, I can earn the right to inspect the spaceship in detail. Very interesting, after all.  


At the command of my father a start command was given, the Chitauri controlling the spaceship snapped some switches, panels responded with a melodious ringing. The doors of the hangar opened, and we flew out. The fact that the ship rises into the sky could be judged only by what happened behind the observation windows. No sudden jumps, pressure drops, tangible inclinations... It's not like flying on a small shuttle...  


[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYyx_jqR3K0)  


The cloudy clouds scattered and gave way to blackness, and a scattering of distant stars also appeared. I did not restrain a sigh of surprise. Even the Black Hole, which is constantly visible in the sky, from here seemed several times brighter. I just thought that it was a pity, I can’t see what the planet looks like, but I will know it when we are back. This is my first space walk... Yes, even on such an amazing ship!  


  


“We are beyond the planetary system, sir.” The nearest operator nodded to the leader.  


“Good. Then let’s get to it.” Thanos extracted a blue cube from a large metal pocket on his belt and handed it to me with the words: “Start searching for an inversion point.”  


With a nod I sat on my knees and closed my eyes, completely focusing on the pulsations of the Stone and mentally ‘probing’ the space for possible cosmic corridors. As before, I had to feel where the space is the least dense, most potentially exposed.  


“So far, no change,” came the voice of someone from the team.  


This is frustrating. I can just imagine how they all look at me: with annoyance and disappointment. He said that the inversion points are inconsistent, they can move, you need to feel them outside the ship. That's what I need the Space Gem for now! Like then, as before, on my own... No panic, Tenebrae, this is not an exam, it's just the next part of the test...  


For how long have I been sitting like this? Trying to feel at least something, but there is nothing and no... Don’t give up just yet. There must be something here... If not, we’ll have to look in another area, but it's not my fault! And only I wanted to report that there are no potential transition points, when I suddenly felt the ‘fragility’ of the space in a place relatively close to our ship. Rejoicing, I focused on the Tesseract pulsation, mentally sending a magical impulse and imagining how the unstable zone deepens and diverges to the sides...  


“I detect a distortion of space at a distance of about five hundred thousandths of an astronomical unit,” one of the operators said.  


Not opening my eyes, I intensified the impulse flow, completely connecting my energy field with the magic of the Gem, mentally deepening and expanding further and widening an invisible hole in space.  


“The gravitational field is growing. A fluctuation of the vacuum is observed.” Notified another.  


“Detect a wormhole formation!” someone else added already louder. A sound wave of surprise passed over the bridge of the ship.  


“Namad... She did it... she managed...” Nebula whispered somewhere to my right.  


“Here it is... Wow...” now it seemed that it was already the voice of Ebony Maw, only much quieter and hoarse than before.  


I opened my eyes and couldn’t hold a sigh of surprise, along the way almost dropping the Tesseract. What was seen could not but shock, and the matter is not only WHAT we observed, the thought revolved in my mind: is this... I did it??  


  


In front of our ship there was a real swirling whirlpool of bright colors revolved with a black recess in the center. It was like a Black Hole, only smaller, and still, even from a safe distance, huge enough to absorb hundreds or thousands of ships like ours at a time. So this is it? I... did I create a real hypercosmic tunnel? Wherever it leads.  


“The wormhole is stable,” someone reported, “the fluctuation is within acceptable limits.”  


“Send out Solar scouts,” Thanos ordered.  


“Yes, sir.”  


I turned my head in the direction of Sol, soaring a few meters to my right. The screen of the flying robot also looked at the space funnel in front of us, so that my gaze went unnoticed. What required of me was to keep the tunnel open until other directions. 

So far it turns out, but the tension of my magical field from interaction with the Stone of Space is gradually starting to increase. If you hold something heavy long enough, then eventually your hands will get tired and you will drop your burden. So in this case something like this may happen... Then the portal will close by itself... most likely yes.  


Four drones rushed to the counterclockwise rotating stardust disk, they were similar in design to Sol, only they had a blimp shape and not a spherical shape. They had to find out where this transition leads, and what is on the other side.  


  


“Solars will reach the target in three seconds... two... one...”  


In fact, the probes disappeared from view even earlier, only the operators reported on their approach to the interdimensional funnel, then I had no time to look at the on-board screens and diagrams. God, I hope I do everything right, I really don’t want to look stupid in front of my whole family.  


The drones disappeared inside the luminous funnel, and communication with them was lost. At first I thought that it didn’t work out, I was afraid that instead of the portal I created another Black Hole, but no other exclamations came from the others, everyone was waiting. A few tens of seconds seemed like an eternity, but then...  


“We get the signal, sir!” someone reported to Thanos.  


“On screen,” he commanded.  


On two large screens above the panoramic window through the noise, frozen frames of outer space, star clusters and a dark cloud resembling a long tip were displayed.  


“The Arrow Nebula,” Gamora recognized. “This is Alfheim, one of the worlds of Yggrdasil.”  


“Ti t'nac eb ...” Proxima gasped in their language, but again I understood what was said. ‘Cannot be’. What Yggdrasil is, I didn’t know, and even now I was much more worried about how long it would be possible to maintain the integrity of the wormhole. 

My hands have already begun to grow numb, and a slight nausea came up to my throat, even my sight became a little dim.  


“Our little one did it,” Ebony added joyfully, referring to Proxima, “she did it!”  


My father grinned, he gave me a satisfied look and nodded approvingly:  


“I knew you can do it, great job, my daughter,” he praised. I sent Thanos a grateful smile, trying my best not to show that it was already hard for me to maintain connection. Extremely hard.  


“Well done, Tenebrae,” Gamora quietly supported, but her look was somehow sad, or so it seemed to me.  


But I couldn’t thank them out loud: at that moment hard electromagnetic waves came from the Tesseract, I squeezed it harder, sending a powerful magical impulse in an attempt to prevent ‘overheating’, but in response the cube began to glow and ring. 

The hypercosmic tunnel in front of us began to distort strangely, lightning went along the edge of the funnel.  


“What's happening?” someone exclaimed.  


“Return the scouts, immediately!”  


The tension between the cube and my palms reached a critical point, the Tessercat shocked me hard, I dropped it and fell on my right side, twitching and panting, as if in a fit.  


“Tenebrae!” Sol exclaimed.  


“Sir, the fluctuation’s growing rapidly!”  


“Take the ship away from the wormhole!”  


“Turn back! Course 312-Gamma! Speed 5!”  


What happened to the space tunnel, what it threatened us with, and what actions were taken to urgently leave the danger zone - all this did not concern me. Even the fear of what was happening to me gradually receded with the air.  


“Tenebrae... Tenebrae, look at me!” Gamora fell to her knees beside me, put her hand under my back and pressed me to her chest. “Look at me... breathe... Breathe, you hear?!”  


“Tenebrae... Daughter, hold on!” it was the voice of father, but I didn’t see him. I didn’t see anyone. The ceiling dissolved in white light, the voices fell silent, and there was complete silence...  


Soundtracks (with episodes of the chapter):  


1) Halo 5 Guardians OST - Halo Canticles; (Tenebrae thinks over the words of Thanos)  


2) The Dark Knight OST - Like A Dog Chasing Cars; (sparring with Nebula and the question about Other)  


3) Mass Effect 2 Arrival OST - Track 6; (Other leads Tenebrae to Thanos)  


4) Interstellar OST - Cornfield Chase; (her first attempt to control the Tesseract)  


5) Halo 3 OST - To Kill A Demon; (further training)  


6) Halo 2 OST Vol. II - High Charity Suite [Antediluvia]; (Tenebrae subjugates the Tesseract, and Thanos makes a decision)  


7) Mass Effect 3 Citadel Score - Liara’s Vigil; (evening before the test)  


8) Deep Impact OST - Our Best Hope (the ship Sanctuary-2 in space, Tenebrae opens a portal).


End file.
